Christmas Party
by ScoutAndGinger
Summary: [COMPLETE] Written by Lilo and Kacey. Kori and her friends are busy celebrating Christmas. When her two best friends, Richard and Rachel Grayson hold a Christmas party at their stepdad's house, what happens when Kori meets Xavier Red? XavierKorRichard. AU
1. Shopping and Plans

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Teen Titans (this goes for every single chapter!)**

* * *

My best friends, Richard Grayson, and his adoptive sister, Rachel Grayson, and I, were silently chatting on the busy streets of Jump City, California. 

"So what are you getting for your mom, Kori?" Rachel inquired while kicking a ball of snow.

"I don't know." I commented, "She gets so picky during Christmas. Last year, I got her exactly what she wanted, but instead of the black sewing machine, she wanted the white one. And she gave me a long lecture about getting people exactly what they want for Christmas." I shook my head disappointedly, shaking my dark red, almost auburn hair.

Richard hugged his friend affectionatley, "You must have it really hard."

I nodded, "Mother dearest is the picky one in the family. I guess she gets it from Grandpa Joe."

Richard chuckled, "Come on! She can't be _that_ bad. Not as bad as your Grandpa Joe."

I looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Oh. She is."

Richard shook his black, spiky hair, not completely sure.

"Well, here's something to think about," Rachel said, "Come join us for our Christmas party. Bruce wants you to come this year...well, he doesn't want you to bring your mom like last year."

I chuckled at the memory.

_Last year, my mother and I had been invited to the Christmas Eve Party. The room was colored with bright Christmas lights, there were presents everywhere! When Ms. Anders saw Bruce Wayne, she hit on him the moment she saw him!_

_"Mom!" I exclaimed, glaring at her mother who was trying to lay a date with Bruce Wayne._

_"What?"_

_"That's Richard's dad!" I exclaimed._

_"This? This is Richard's dad?" Ms. Anders inquired._

_I nodded, and Ms. Anders silently crept away, completely embarrassed._

"That's not the Christmas memory that I will want to remember when I'm older." I laughed.

Richard smiled at her, "Come on! There's a store we haven't looked at yet!"

The gang walked inside, "I wish Gar and Vic could have come." I commented.

"Yea, true, but since they have to study we have extra time to buy them a Christmas gift." Rachel said.

"True." I replied with a slight nod.

Gar and Vic were studying for the big mid-term test. Since Richard, Rachel, and I were the top students in the class, and we already studied, we had nothing to worry about except worry about what we were going to get our friends for Christmas.

We looked around the store. The store was decorated for Christmas, with Christmas lights colored red and green every where, little reindeer bookshelves, Santa stuffed toys, and fake snow on the ground, not nearly as real as the snow outside the store.

"Can you believe, one more week till break time?" I inquired.

"I know. It's---" Richard was cut off by my phone.

"Sorry Richard. It might be my mom. And, you know how she is." I said, taking my cell phone out of my Christmas styled purse.

"Hello?" I answered my baby blue cell phone.

"KORI AMELIA ANDERS!" Ms. Anders shouted into the phone, loud enough for the whole store to hear her.

"Shh! Mom! I'm right here." I said, glaring at Richard for snickering.

"Where are you young lady?" Ms. Anders demanded.

"I'm at the store with Rachel and Richard, we're Christmas shopping." I explained, calmly.

"As long as you get me what I really want this year." Ms. Anders said.

"Yes mom." I replied, she knew what her mother wanted, a book shelf that would hold all of her books.

"How am I going to buy her a present that holds that many books?" I complained.

"I don't know, Amelia!" Richard laughed teasingly.

"Richard Dick Grayson! You take that back right now!" I threatened.

"Hey!" Richard shouted at the sound of his middle name.

"What's a matter, Dick?" I inquired, smirking devishilly.

"Nothing, Amelia." Richard retorted.

"RICHARD!" I chased Richard around the store while Rachel's only interest was in a book that had all of Edgar Allen Poe's poems in it.

A short, pudgy man, with brown hair, and dark, piercing blue eyes, and glasses, walked up to us. Apparently he had an eye twitching problem, because his eye was twitching like tomorrow was the end of the world!

We immeadiatly stopped chasing eachother as he walked up to us. "Is there a problem?" The man asked.

"No." I replied.

"Please don't run around my store, or I will have to kick you out." The man, who I guessed to be the manager, snorted.

"Sorry, sir." Richard and I said like little five-year-olds. Which reminds me...

"KORI AMELIA ANDERS!" My mother shouted.

"Yes?" I asked, doing my homework in a chair.

"Guess who you forgot to pick up at the stop sign today?" Ms. Ander asked.

"Oh no! I'm sorry mom!" I apologized, remembering my little brother, Ryan.

My little brother walked out from behind my mom, "Guess what we played today, sissy!"

"What, Ryan? What did you play?" I asked.

"We plwayed snowball fwight at the stwop sign!" Ryan said.

"You did? Aw! I wish that I didn't miss it!" I exclaimed, hugging my brother, "I'm sorry for forgetting."

"It's okway Korwy!" Ryan hugged me back.

"I never forget my little brother, and I never forgot you either, Kori." My older sister, Komi teased from up the stairs.

I rolled my eyes. My older sister was always teasing me and making me feel bad. "Maybe I should just get you a doggy for Christmas!" I teased right back.

"Ew! You know how much I hate the infectious things!" Komi complained.

"And you know that I don't like being teased." I said with a smiled, "Besides, they're not 'infectious things'! They're really sweet, and I wish that I would get one for Christmas."

"I wish you didn't!" Komi complained.

I rolled my eyes again, "Whatever." I returned to my schoolwork. I really had no time to deal with my older sister.

Right as I finished my homework, my brother called me, "Korwi? Cwan ywou plwease rwead mwe a storwy?" Ryan asked for the ten billionth time today.

"Sure. What story do you want me to tell you?" I asked.

"Rwead mwe wone abwout a doggy!" Ryan demanded.

I laughed, "Okay. Once apon a time, there was a little doggy named Nemo."

"Nwemo?" Ryan interupted.

"Yes, Nemo. He was the royal puppy. But, he was never happy." I told Ryan a story that I had made-up when I was ten. It was about Nemo the dog, and how all he wanted was to find a real boy to love him, and for him to love.

When I finally finished the story, my brother was asleep. "Goodnight, Ryan." I turned out the lights of his messed up room.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that! God bless!**


	2. Home Alone

**This is longhairedhorse's chapter! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Neither sleet, nor snow kept me from going to school the next morning... at least that what my mom had said. 

The weekend had ended soon enough and now it was the last week before chistmas break started, I was completely excited! I mostly looked Forward to going to the Christmas party Richard and Rachel were having at there mansion. I was going to dance alnight and aviod the eggnog!

Everything seemed so perfect! We'll expect for my mom constant bickering and reminding me to get the oak bookshelf and not the cedar.

I shook my head, wondering how someone could be so picky. It was really the thought that count, right?..

As I headed down the snow covered sidewalk to school I pondered on what I was going to get Richard this Christmas. He was hard to shop for unlike Rachel who always had her nose in a book, reading the latest novel. It was obvious that she wanted "The Raven" by Edgar Allan Poe which I already purchased wraped and everything.

Now Richard didn't really have a hobby or an interest in anything. He was just the layback easy-going type of guy. I liked that about him. Wait...liked...well of course I liked him, he's my best friend but lately I've been thinking about him alot...could that mean...

I shook my head not even finishing my thoughts and pushed them far to the side when I saw my school ahead. Eager to get out of the cold, I quickened my pace careful not to slip and hurried across the snowed pavement to the school doors. There I was greeted with the warmth suddenly relieving my chilled body. I took off my gloves and rubbed them together while walking to my locker.

"Hey Kori!" Richard called from his locker which was beside mine.

I smiled at the sight of him, "Hey." I replied walking towards him. I got to my locker and did my combination.

"So you are coming to the party, right?" Richard asked, digging in his locker for his History and Algebra books.

I also got my books,"Ya, my mom said I could but she insisted on staying home this year. I didn't really have the heart to tell her that she wasn't exactly invited, so I'll just let her think it's her desicion" I answered, remembering the embarrassed look my mom gave me when I mentioned the party to her. I could tell that she remembered the mortifing event.

Richard chuckled and shook his head.

"Hey where is Rachel?" I asked, now noticing my friend's absents.

I shut my locker door and walked with Richard down the busy, student packed hallway.

"She's in homeroom helping Gar study." Richard answered with a grin on his face.

I looked to him and he nodded in assure. I smiled too, no matter how good Rachel was at hiding her feelings, it was obvious that she liked him. I guess it's must be a friend's instinct.

We arrived to homeroom door and opened it to see Rachel, Gar, and Victor already seated reading and studing silently, at least Victor was.

"I still don't get it!!" Gar cried, banging his head on his desk.

Rachel was sitting in front of him turned around in her seat so she was facing him with an annoyed expression plastered onto her features.

"For the last time, the x represents 35 and the y is 4 so all you have to do is add them up!!" Rachel yelled, losing her temper and hair that she was pulling out of her head.

"Oh... so we're not doing the alphabet? Gar asked sratching his head.

"NO!" Rachel bellowed, talking through her teeth and trying to calm herself.

I couldn't help but smirk at the scene. Gar always knew how to get to Rachel and make her loose it with his questions or sillyness. They connected somehow, even through anger. It was also funny to watch.

"Hey guys." Richard greeted, announcing our presents and taking his seat to the far left corner of the room.

I followed and took my seat behind him. Lucky there was no assigned seating and all of us sat in two different rows side by side at the end.

After a couple of minutes of silence and Gar's constant whining of frustration and an angry Rachel, the others started coming in with less than happy moods and faces. I can't blame them, I wanted school to be over too, I mean who dosen't?

"I told you, either pull up your pants or go to the principal office!" The teachers yells echoed through the hallway.

We all looked out into the hallway to where the shouts were being made.

Mrs. Sknitter was against the new style of hanging your pants low, which I too found it weird, who wants to show there undergarmets in school? Or anywhere for that matter.

The punk boy groaned his brown eyes narrowed at the teacher and pulled up his pants in defeated. The teacher then motioned for him to get to class and walking into homeroom, pulling the door shut behind her. She was tall, thin lady with straight golden blonde locks in a low ponytail. Her bright Aqua eyes shown behind her glasses that stayed firmly on the bridge of her nose. She was a strict teacher but with very good intentions.

Mrs.Sknitter walked quickly to her desk holding a stalk of test papers that piled in her hand. She must be in a hurry to make us misreable a kid from behind me commented to his fiend, who snickered.

"Sorry about that, She apologized, "My alarm went off late, my children were fooling with Mommy's alarm again." She explained with a little grin.

I smiled, she truly loved her little ones but they were also little trouble makers. I had baby-sat them once and that was a one time deal for me.

Mrs. Skinitter sighed and pulling at the ends of her shirt to get out the messy wrinkles. "Okay class today we are-" and from then on the whole thing was a blur.

"Mom! Komi!" I called, entering the house and taking off my heavy winter coat.

No one there as far as I could see. I turned on the switch for the lights and walked into the newly refunished living room that has been done just a few weeks ago. I opened the closet door and hung my coat.

"Mom?" I repeated curious as to where she was.

The house was quiet, I thought back on my list of things to do, incase I was suppose to pick up Ryan again but I remember mom taking Ryan with her this morning and mentioning that she would pick him up later when school ended.

Still having no response to my calls, I headed for the kitchen to get a quick snack.

I walked in and turned on the other light for the kitchen. The kitchen was filled with decoration boxes, lights, ornaments, and the fake christmas tree we had keep from last year all piled by the counter. We were to decorate this weekend since it would be colder than usual and we would have to stay inside.

Beside was the kitchen table where I spotted a small yellow paper. I grabbed  
the paper and read aloud, "Kori---We went to the store I have Ryan be back soon, mom." I finished.

I reread it again and crumpling the note. They're gone. I thought. I threw the piece of paper in the trash and made my way passed boxes to the refirgarator in search of food.

Having the house to myself was a rare situation. Usually if mom were at work, Komi would be here on the couch making out with her new boyfriend. She had a new one every week and would ignore us or treat Ryan like a little server boy. I would usually just take Ryan upstairs, and play cops and robbers with him until mom got home, but this time Komi wasn't here either nor Ryan. I had the house to myself and I took full advantage...

Music blasted throught the house as I dance around like a madman, singing my all-time favorite songs.

I was working of my excited energy for Christmas and enjoying me time I had for me!

I stood on the couch of my new living room and faked a guiltar palying while the music I was listening to went into gutar solo. My hair flew different directions as I bounced to the beat. Yeah!! I shouted when the solo ended and went back to the lyrics.

"Kori!" My name was shouted over the blasting music. I froze and turn to see mymom and little Ryan bouncing up and down in my mother's arms, completely excited from the music and my state.

"Uh" I said stupidly, embarrassed that I was caught in act. "Hey." I greeted atvery furious looking Mom, silently hoping she wouldn't loose it.

No luck.

After a long lecture of no jumping on new furniture and you could have gotten hurt, you know better, routen, I was sent to my room. I couldn't help but smile at how crazy I could be sometimes. It must have been the pressure these last couple of weeks from Christmas and the exams which I had really nothing to worry but still, it was half my grade.

There was no switching classes today because of the test that was being given out in homeroom. Gar and Victor looked unsure when the test was given to them which I worried for them. I wished them good luck and began my own. It was mostly self-explainatory but I still am anxiously about the scores.

"Hey Kori." I looked up to see Komi leaning at the doorway with a amused smirkon her face.

"What?" I replied knowing that she was bound to say something about earlier.

"Wish I could have been there to see you get busted but I was with my boyfriend but don't worry seeing you like this makes up for it." She laughed and walked off.

I frowned, she always knew how to ruin a good mood.

"Korwy!" Ryan came into my room holding his favorite stuffed animal Mr. Kori, he named it after me which I found sweet but the animal was a boy and you could guessed Komi had commented on it.

"Hey Ryan, Hello Mr. Kori." I greeted my brother and his stuffed friend. Ryan grinned, "Hi korwy wanna play outsiwde with me?" He asked, his green eyes shined and smile grew.

I bit my lip, nowing I was going to disapoint Ryan with my answer. "Sorry Ryan, I have to stay in my room." I resonded feeling a pain of guilt when my words came out.

Ryan however keep his smile, "Okey dowy." he said and danced out of the room imitating me from earlier.

I laughed and plopped down on my pillow with a huge grin on my face with one thought on my mind, "Just one more week."

* * *

**Longhairedhorse: I know your probably laughing right about now, I didn't think it was to good. Any comments or suggestions would be great! Don't worry about hurting my feelings I'm not a grudge holding kind of person. Hope you liked it, bye!**


	3. YOU'RE WHAT!

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

**One Week Later:**

I couldn't believe it! Tonight I was going to the Christmas Party! Yes! I wonder who I will meet this year. Last year, Richard's dad didn't invite that much of his family, just mostly friends, so I'm betting that I'll meet a lot of new people this year! Of course, this year Mr. Wayne is letting Richard and Rachel invite anyone they wanted to, so... Maybe a few people I will meet that I've never met before.

There wasn't anything to do until then. I decided to call Richard.

"Hello?" Richard answered in his handsome voice. Oh my gosh did I just say that?

"Hey Richard, it's Kori." I replied.

"Hey Kori. What's up?" Richard inquired.

"Nothing much. So, whose coming to your party tonight?" I asked, twirling a red curl in my hair that I did this morning.

"A few friends, and most of my family. Though I asked Bruce not to make me invite my cousin, Xavier, but no such luck." Richard replied.

I chuckled, "I'm sorry about that. Maybe it won't be as bad as you think."

"Ah! Kori Amelia Anders, the girl who is always looking at the bright side of things. However, you haven't met Xavier." Richard pointed out.

Okay, why the heck did he just say my whole name really sweetly?

I nodded, "True, my friend. That is more than true."

Richard laughed, "We have to stop talking like that."

I also laughed, "I know! We sound so weird!"

"Soo...What did your mom say?" Richard asked.

I untwirled my hair, "She said it was okay as long as afterwards I go shopping for her 'oak' bookshelf. Seriously! Don't you think that its the thought that counts?"

"I agree. That's why I know you will still like my Christmas present for you." Richard said.

"What did you get me?" I asked.

"I can't tell. You'll have to find out at the party." Richard explained.

I laughed, "You are so sensible."

"Why thankyou, Kori." Richard laughed.

"What time does the party start?" I inquired.

"At seven, maybe seven thirty. Depends. You should probably arrive at seven though." Richard said.

"Okay. I'll see you then. Is there anything special that I have to wear?" I asked.

"You should probably wear a dress." Richard said.

"Well, duh!" I exclaimed.

"You might want to wear what I got you last year." Richard said, talking about my charm bracelet that had my initials on it.

"Okay. Anything else?"

"You might want to bring my present." Richard said.

I glanced at Richard's present, "Of course."

"See ya then." Richard said.

"Okay. Bye." I hung up the phone.

Okay, it was official. The whole time I was talking to Richard, my heart was fluttering. I was in love with Richard.

"Korwy!" Ryan said, holding Mr. Kori in his left arm, and sucking on his right hand's thumb.

"What is it Ryan?" I asked.

"Komi is being mean!" Ryan said.

"Then tell mommy." I replied, knowing that I couldn't do anything about _that_. Komi was always like that.

"Mommy isn't home." Ryan explained.

"Okay, then I guess we'll have to give her a little lecture." I said.

"Mr. Korwy and I thank you, Korwi!" Ryan smiled.

I walked up to Komi's room and pounded on her bedroom door, "Komi!"

"What?" Komi asked, opening her door.

Komi was wearing a pink shirt, hat, and a bunch of beads. To top it all of, she had hot pink mascara on, and bright red lipstick.

I glared at her, "How could you be so mean?"

Komi just stared at me stupidly, "First off, I don't know what you're talking about, and second off, I'm going to meet my boyfriend, Jason. So, please, give me some space!"

"A, you hurt Ryan's feelings. And B, you have another boyfriend? What happened to Nick?" I asked.

"Nick didn't happen to buy me a Christmas present." Komi explained.

I rolled my eyes at that, "And what about Ryan?"

"He's a kid! He'll get over it." Komi said, walking out her door.

"You know he doesn't deserve that from his oldest sister, Komi." I said.

"He's just some stupid kid Kori! It's not like he's my child!" Komi exclaimed.

My head shot up like a bullet, "What?"

"My child." Komi repeated.

"Since when do you have a child?" I asked.

Komi glanced around, making sure mom wasn't in sight, "Okay, since you are my sister, I should trust you...Even though I have been mean to you in the past. And I'm sorry for that, by the way...Anyways, Nick got me pregnant."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" I exclaimed.

"Well, the test results aren't back yet, but so far, its positive." Komi explained.

"Then why not stick with Nick, you know, since he _is_ your baby's father." I asked.

"I don't know! But I really don't want mom to find out! You know how strict she is!" Komi said.

"Don't worry. I won't say a word to her." I promised. Komi may have been mean, really mean, to me in the past, but this was something that as a sister, that I should keep.

"But you know," I commented, "I think she's going to find out sooner or later."

"Just for a few months. Then around my seventh month, you can tell her." Komi said.

"But if I said anything then, she would kill me for not telling me sooner." I pointed out.

"You know what I mean!" Komi said.

"Okay." I said.

"Pinky promise you won't tell her?" Komi inquired, sticking out her pinky.

I put my pinky against hers, though she had been mean to me, again, she is my sister, "Pinky promise."

* * *

**A/N: O.O I wasn't expecting that! Were you? Hmm...LOLZ! Please review if you liked it!**

**God bless! **


	4. The Christmas Party

**Here's Longhairedhorse's chapter. :D It's wayyyyyy better than mine. (pouts) Oh well. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

The day seem to take forever to darken as 7:00 had arrived. I anxiously waited in the car while mom, Ryan, and I were headed for the manor in our tacky dark blue mini van. As we rode I couldn't help but let my mind drift to earlier. 

_"I'm pregnant."_

_The word echoed in my mind. "How did this happen?" I had asked her. She looked at me funny and replied, "Do want me to draw you a picture?" She commented, trying to lighten the mood but I only shuddered at the rare thought. Komi wanted me to keep it between us, not even her new boyfriend or the father could know. I felt that she trusted me which was wonderful but did she really think she could hide the truth? Mom would be suspicious about the constant throwing up and dizzy spells but Komi was determined and I had pinky promised not to say a word._

"KORWY!!" A sudden noice interupted my thoughts.

I looked over to Ryan in his spiderman car seat. "Yes Ryan?" I asked not really in the mood to talk.

"Youw're verwy pwetty." he said.

"Aw thanks Ryan." I replied. He nodded happily and went back to his made up game of catch the imaginary butterfiles or something like that.

I chucked at his sillyness and I looked down to my dress. My dress was a dark green color reaching to the floor fitting my curves and finishing off with my green laced heels. My v-neckline came to a decent low and my straps were laced in the back. For my make up a light shade of spakling green and mascara with ruby red lipstick.

I had worked on my dress and makeup all day getting it to look perfect for tonight and also for a special crush. I just hope he thinks I look okay.

"We're here." Mom called unenthused, scrunching a bit in her seat probably not wanted to be seen for obvious reasons.

I shook my head I had already tried convinsing her that no one remembered about her little attempted flirting with Mr. Wayne but my mom was too stubborn to listen.

"Mommwy! I wanna go with Korwy!" Ryan pleaded.

Mom turned around in her seat to face Ryan, "No sweety, you're staying here." She confirmed. Ryan pouted in response, "No faiwr." He mumbled, crossing his tiny arms.

"I'll save you some chocolate cookies." I told him. Ryan's pout suddenly disappeared into an excited grin. "OKAWY!" He bounced up in his carseat.

I laughed once more and grabbed my purse as we came to a complete stop in front of the huge, packed masion.

I unbuckled myself and pecked Ryan's cheek from the comment earlier and slid the van door open.

"Bye mom, Bye Ryan". I waved.

"Bye Korwy!" Ryan shouted, waving his arm a hundred miles our hour.

"Remember, no later than 11:00 Kori!" Mom called giving me her usual serious tone. I nodded, sliding the door shut and they drove off.

I sighed and tugged at the dress to get the wrinkles out and turned around to the car to car curcular path driveway. The place was packed and guest were arriving in limos, probably another reason why mom had ducked. Snow was cleared from the path and pilled on the lawn.

I took in the moment I'd been waiting for since I heard the word party.

I walked up to the gate where I was greeted by a tall, bulky security gaurd.

He looked me up and down making me feel alittle self-conscience.

"My, my! Arn't we looking lovely this evening." The gaurd commented in a heavy Texas accent.

I nodded and thanked him unsure of the man. He just smiled and looked at his clipboard, "Name." he asked keeping his eyes on the clipboard.

"Kori Anders." I replied watching his eyes scan the list.

"That's funny." He mumbled loud enough for me to hear.

"What?" I anxiously asked. "Did Richard forget to put my name down?"

"Here your name has been put twice." He replied showing me the incredibly long list. Sure enough my name was put on there twice. Richard I grin at my thought,he must of really wanted his present. I chuckled glancing at the wrapped present in my arms. (wink)

"Looks like the fella really wants to see ya." The gaurd laughed, "Can't blame him though." He finished giving me a one last look before opening the gates. "Enjoy the party!" he called out closing the gates once I entered.

"Thanks!" I shouted before making my way down the snow clear sidewalk.

I was greeted by unfamilar faces while walking up the steps of the emormous house. Lifted up my dress to walk the steps I then came to the door. It opened before I got a chance to grab on the knob and there stood an elder man at his late 70's wearing a regular Black Tuxedo with Satin Stripe and a black tie for the event. "Miss Anders!" I was greeted by non other than Alfred. He was Mr.Waynes and Richard's witty english butler, who was considered part of the family. He was a kind man with a gentle heart, always greeted me with a charming smile. I looked forward to seeing his freindly face everytime I came to Richard's.

"Hello Alfred, you look wonderful!" I greeted with a pleasant smile.

He returned the smiled, "Thank you Miss. Anders but I must say you look rather stunning this evening." He complained stepping aside and allowing me in.

"Thank you." I said and I walked in, my dress swept the floors of the main corridor while I headed for the double doors to the ballroom. I felt like Cinderella all dressed up and going to an enchanting ball. I know I was over the top of insane but I couldn't help but feel a great amount of confidence.

I reached to the door and turned the knob.

I gasped.

'Wow' was all that came to mind as I was taken back by the beautiful decorations.

The ceilings were alive with enchanted lights that twinkled like tiny stars; the dining table and chairs had been charmed to look like gracefully sculpted ice; live pine garlands hung everywhere, filling the air with their fresh scent; and a "Merry Christmas!" banner spread across the wall along with a lite Christmas tree in the corner piled with colorful wrapped presents underneath and all around little kids were playing and dancing to the christmas music the band was preforming. In another corner, you can see where the punch and other snacks were, just waiting to be eaten, should anyone present be hungry. In between the two corners was a long way that was only interrupted by the double glass doors that led to a spacious balcony that oversees the large rose garden.

"Wow!" I said again taking in my surrounding and searching the crowd for fimilar faces.

Alot of the people were middle age with regular tuxedos and slighlty gray mixed hair. Must be from Mr. Waynes company. I thought. I looked to the kids at the Christmas tree, there faces all excited and joyful. I found myself smiling as one who was portraying Santa Clause and letting the kids seat on his little lap. I laughed when the kid yelled for the boy to get off of him cause he was squashing him.

I shook my head remembering Ryan and his sillyness was like that little boy's. 'Man I feel old.' I thought while still watching the kids.

Shaking my thoughts, I walked down the steps and onto the floor. Eyes looked upon me as I passed through the crowds of people laughing and talking, I felt the feel of self consciense again as some men stared at me. I looked away and searched for my friends.

"Kori!" I heard my name be called.

I turned around searching for the source of the voice. People surrounded me, there must have been at least 500 guest or more!

"Kori!" I heard again and this time I look to my right to see Victor standing there, grinning. He wore his black tux with a blue button down vest and bow tie.

"Hey Victor!" I greeted running up to him giving him a bear hug.

"Hey little lady, glad to see ya." He said releasing me.

"Where are the others?" I asked wondering were the heck they were.

"Well Rachel and Gar are both sitting at corner table over there." Victor pointed to the left were sure enough sat an overly excited Gar, his eyes were fixed on the many Christmas presents over at the tree and Rachel, who was drinking her bevarage and just sat there.

I chuckled yet again at the sight of the two.

Victor shook his head, "Rachel and Gar came together... turns out Gar's mom's car broke down and she couldn't take him here so Rachel had to and they came in here all out of breath and red. Now I'm not jumpin to conclusions but I think something happened between them."Victor smiled.

I grinned and look to see if I could spot-

"Kori!" Richard came through a crowd waving to get my attiention.

"Hey!" I called to him excitedly.

"So you got my-" Richard stopped in mid sentence when he finally looked at me. I froze. His eyes seemed to travel up and down me before his mouth hung open. His blue eyes were wide.

I blushed at his reaction, 'what was wrong?' I turned a deeper red at the thought of him possible checking me out. 'No' I told myself ,not to get my hopes up, he's just being nice.

"Hello Richard," I greeted shyly. He looked perfect in his tux and spiked hair, his sapphire eyes haunted me...

Okay that was it, tonight I going to tell him.

Richard still stayed silent, now with our eyes locked. His blue eyes twinkled and softly gazed. I found myself getting lost in his eyes.

He was truly amazing.

"Kori." he said softly. My ears purked up, "yes!" I asked trying to keep my voice steady. I swallowed. "I- you look-"

"Richard!" He was interupted by a voice calling for him. Richard broke eyecontact and turned his head.

I too turned to the unfamilar voice and gasped, my eyes widened.

There a few feet away, stood a very handsome teenage boy. His golden brown locks pressed against his face leading with amazingly soft brown eyes that twinkled in the lights. His muscular arms shown in his tux and brillant smile spead across his wonderuful features. I sighed softly still gazing upon him.

"Kori?" Richard called me.

My name made the handsome boy look to me and his smile grew, "Hey." He greeted me, his deep voice made him even more attractive.

I smiled nervously before replying, "H-hi." I studdered.

His smile never left his face as he now walked up to me. My heart did a flip.

"Hi," he held out his hand, "My name is Xavier."

* * *

**Lonhairedhorse says: Okay I'm done here, hope ya'll liked it. Stick around for my good friend,  
HopefulGurl's chapter, I'm sure it's going to be AWESOME:P Review or be over  
weighed with guilt tonight when you can't sleep ;D kidding. Just review If ya  
want.**


	5. The Fight

**I think everyone is going to hate me this chapter (sighs). Just read it. I'm sorry for the long wait.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans!!!**

'Hey' was all that Xavier managed to say for five whole minutes.

"My name is Kori." I explained.

"Hi Kori." Xavier smiled, showing his pearly whites.

"Hi." I repeated, rolling my green eyes playfully.

Richard looked at me, then at Xavier, and then at me again, "What are you doing, Kori? Remember what we promised a few days ago?"

"Excuse me for a moment, Xavier." I said.

Xavier nodded, and I pulled Richard over to a table.

"What?" I asked.

"You promised Kori, remember?" Richard asked.

"Yes, but that was before I met the guy! Xavier is really sweet. I don't know what you could possibly have against him." I crossed my arms stubbornly, and flipped my dark red hair.

"You don't understand, Kori. The kid tried to DROWN me." Richard said, remembering what I supposed were horrible memories.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on Richard. You were probably a little kid. Kids do stupid things without realizing it. Ryan does it all the time." I said with a laugh.

"But it wasn't when I was a kid! It happened during last summer. He purposely tried to drown me." Richard explained.

"Richard, I can't keep our promise... I'm sorry." I said.

"I'm sorry too Kori. I just guess we're not ready to be best friends yet…Even though we have known eachother for most of our lives. I just can't be friends with someone who can't keep promises." Richard got up and walked away.

I set my gift on the table, "What have I done? Now my gift is pretty much useless."

I was referring to the picture frame that said, "Best friends forever" I had bought for Richard. It wasn't like the girlie-girl type (Why would you even think that?), it was the sporty, every kind of friend picture frame. It had our names inscribed on it just below "Best friends forever." In red, and it had a letter to him on the back. How could I have been so foolish? Richard probably hates me now.

Xavier walked up to me, "Hey Kori."

"Oh, hi Xavier." I said, hiding my disappointment.

"Would you like to dance with me, Kori?" Xavier asked, ignoring my ignorance to him.

I turned my head a little. I was obviously not listening. I was worrying about Richard. I didn't even know where he went!

"Kori?" Xavier repeated, flipping his golden locks to make him look cooler.

"What?" I asked, suddenly coming back to reality. I really didn't feel like messing  
Xavier, but he was trying really hard.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Xavier asked.

I nodded slowly, I wanted to make things right with Richard, but I guessed it could wait.

How wrong I turned out to be. But I wasn't going to figure that out until next week...

Xavier looked me straight in the eyes, "We're standing underneath the mistletoe."

I blushed, and looked up, "We are, aren't we?"

Xavier nodded, and leaned forward, when all of a sudden, my name was called, "Kori!" Garfield called.

I turned just as Xavier almost kissed me. I turned back around when I heard him hit the hardwood floor.

I gasped and helped Xavier up, "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy." Xavier said.

Garfield ran up to me than said, "Never mind."

I rolled my eyes while returning to Xavier, "Sorry about that. It seems like we're always getting interrupted.

Xavier laughed, "It's okay. I'm totally cool with that. Besides, we can always hang-out this school year."

"What?" I asked.

"I'm moving here. My mom and dad are at me new house right now, unpacking." Xavier said with a sly smile.

"That is great Xavier." I smiled.

Xavier smiled back.

"Hey? What time is it?" I asked.

"Ten Fifty." Xavier said.

"I have to go. I'm sorry!" I ran out the door.

* * *

**Hm...that went better than I thought! LOL! Please review, or I will be filled with shame when I go to sleep tonight, wondering, "Why? Why didn't they review? Was it something I wrote? I sure hope not! WHY???!?!?!?" LoL. not really, but I will feel bad. U can review if u want. :P **

**God bless!**


	6. The Struggle Before Christmas

**Chapter 6**

"Oh great." I mumbled, checking my purple digital watch. I was walking in themall with a grimed face and an insanly large bookcase being rolled on a tow dolly behind me.

"Uh!" I groaned.

In experence, going to the mall during the Christmas season means waiting for three things: a parking spot, a cashier, and an audience with Santa Claus.

Although the last one wasn't on my list of things to do, I still had to waitingin a rediculously long line to purchase my 3 things while others in front of me had carts full of stuff.

I had left the party 10 minutes earlier to hurry to the mall and pick up my Mom's oak bookcase and a few other little gifts for Ryan and... Komi.

Although, getting from store to store was almost as hard as finding a parking space.

I had kept bumping into shoppers who were in a rush too. I was dumb enough to think I could go to the mall and get out on the busiest store gift hoilday.

What was I thinking?

Now I was paying the price, more way than one.

The mall looked splendid with holiday decorations everywhere. Looking up, a million lights sparkled brilliantly. Mannequins, perched on a mountain of rock and dressed for a celebration, were inviting.

I looked down and at my watch again, 11:53. Mom was going to kill me!

Yet somehow that was the least of my worries.

I also had left the party because I didn't want to face Richard. His words,they really hurt me and I couldn't help but feel angry with myself for making Richard upset... I just didn't see why Richard hated his cousin so much.

I'm sure there was probably some issues but nothing like what Richard had said. Xavier seemed to nice to do any of those horrid things such as drounding someone.

I visioned Xavier and his charm and looks, but then there was Richard, my best friend and recent crush.

Was it a crush? Maybe Xavier is my type... or was he.

"Uh!" I groaned again utterly confused with how I felt.

I rubbed my temples trying to relieve my sudden headache. Maybe Richard didn't even think of me other than his friend maybe he was just being poliet when he saw me like I had concluded before. The thought of that nearly crushed me, but the more I thought about it the more it seemed to be true.

I could just move on, Xavier seemed interested in me and he was sweet.

Miss? I heard a distance voice call.

I was so out of it I almost didn't hear the cashier call me. I snapped out of  
thought and looked to a confused boy looking at me uncertain like I was from out of this world (lol).

'The dress' I remembered glancing down at my wardrobe. I hadn't even gone hometo change since I was in a hurry. I only had a few minutes before my curfew and now I was way over it.

"Hi." I greeted the tired looking teenager who had a slight annoyed look acrosshis features.

"Are you here to check out?" he asked in a bored motone voice.

I raised an eyebrow restraining the urge to make a sarcastic comment. He didn't look in the mood for anything so I left it alone.

"Yes." I replied pulling the dolly closer to the counter and set down a few other things on the counter (belt thingy).

The boy looked to the bookcase and sighed. He scaned the items and bookcase and I was on my way. Finally!

Hopefully I was going home to opened arms...

Yea right.

"I can't believe you would disobey me!" Mom shreiked completely furious at the fact that I had came home after midnight.

I sighed, "I'm sorry mom but there was a long line at the mall and I really tried to hurry but first I couldn't find a parking space and-"

"Did you get my oak bookshelf?" She interuppted, taking note that there was no sight of a bookcase near.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes mom, I got your 'oak' bookshelf just as you had ask for, but you got to wait until tommorrow.'' I told her, making her promise not to peek, even though she already knew what it was, and open it on Christmas which was tommorrow.

"Alright since you were getting my present I'll let this go, but only, once got it?" She affirmed.

"Thanks!" I hugged her and jogged upstairs.

Not really what I expected but it was better! Saved my the bookshelf. I amusingly thought rolling my eyes again at the resemblance of her and Grandpa Joe

I skipped down the creamed colored rugged hallway but suddenly stopped at the bathroom door where I heard a chocking noice. I pressed my ear firmly against the bathroom door. Again a sharp voilent sound was made.

Komi atomtically came to mind and I began rapidly pounding on the door. "Komi! Komi!" I repeated in a obviously worried tone.

"Kori?" I heard a weak audible voice come from the other side.

"I'm coming in Komi." I announced before turning the knob and rushing in quickly closing the door behind me.

I paused once I saw the disturbing sight.

Komi was sitting on the floor of the bathroom, head hovering over the toilet. Her hair was all messed up and her shaking hand rested on her stomach while the other on the floor for support.

"Komi!" I called to her stepping closer to put a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Kori?" She repeated before she started throwing up all over again.

"Uh." She groaned tiredly.

"Should I get mom?!?" I panicked, I had never had a pregnant person to deal with before.

"No! Stay and hold my hair up!!" She errupted getting ready to vomit again.

"Alright." I took her hair out of her face and held it up while she still throwing up.

Her face looked incredibly pale as she still shook violently. I hurrily grabbed a towel to wipe her mouth and reached up to wipe a few glistening droplets of sweat from her pale face.

Thanks she mumbled lowering her head.

"Are you done throwing up?" I asked hoping she was.

"I'm not sure." she replied breathing heavily.

I patted her back "Lets get you to bed." I declared.

She nodded and slowly started to push herself off the floor. I helped and lifted her along letting her support on me as she stood bent over.

It was a good thing her room was so close to the bathroom or I wouldn't of made it as she keep most of her weight shirted on my side while I held onto her, almost crushing me.

Opening the door to her bed room, Komi quickened her pace slightly ignoring her naseua **((SP?))** and with my help she got to her bed and feel onto it.

She and I sighed of both relief and frustration.

I pulled the covers from under her and placed it over her.

"Night Komi." I whispered before making my way out of her room.

I silently shut the door and leaned against it from the outside, heaving a huge aggravated sigh. Mom was going to find out sooner or later, but until then I vowed to help Komi in anyway I could. She was in no condition for anything and mom was sure to make this whole thing a something if she found out.

Slowly I took myself of the door rubbing my pained shoulder and started my way down the hall. Eager to get to bed I stared down the hallway hurrily, only to stop when I heard another noice coming from Ryan's bedroom.

I groaned.

I turned the knob slowly, and cracked the door to get a peak in the room

There Ryan stood on his Cars bed, looking out the fogged covered window.

"Ryan." I whispered to him trying to get his attention.

The sound of his name made him quickly turn to see...

"Korwy!" He yelled, excitedly.

"Shh!" I warned him placing my index finger in front of my lips.

Mom's bedroom was not far from Ryan's room.

Ryan jumped of his bed and ran to me.

"Santaw's coming Korwy!" He yelled lifting his arms in the air and jumping up and down.

I smiled at his excitement, then and there I decided I wasn't going to give him his Chocotate chip cookie I had saved for him until tommorrow. He was already hyper enough.

"Yes Ryan, but Santa won't come unless you're in bed and asleep." I told him.

Immediatly Ryan stopped bowncing and looked to me with a shock expression. Before I could say anything to try and cover my mistake, he ran to his bed as fast as a motercycle.

He pulled back the covers and quickly got into them. His head hit the pillow and his tiny blue eyes, like our father's eyes, shut.

"I'm aswleep." He whispered. "Look." He pointed to his shut eyes.

I giggled, "Good night Ryan."

"Niwght Korwy." He mumbled before he snuggled into his pillow and almost immediatly when to sleep.

I went over to him and tucked him in.

All the excitement must have tired him out, I thought amusedly as I shut his door behind me. The chocolate cookie brought me back to earlier and a tears threatened to fall.

Before another interruption, I ran to my room and shut the door behind me.

I was exhausted from the events that had happen tonight.

"Richard." I mumbled looking at a picture of him on my nightstand table.

I sniffed and plopped on my bed. Tears started to flow as I again was battling my feelings against Xavier and Richard in my head.

My head started throbbed and my heart ached.

Tonight was going to be a long night...

* * *

**Longhairedhorse: Okay don't even try to be nice this time it really sucked big time. Sorry if the bathroom scene was alittle disgusting. Yes I wrote what I had experienced with my second oldest sister was going through her first pregnancy. I was spending  
the night at her house because her husband had to work all night and she didn't want to be alone so ya I had my share of aches while trying to hold up an older heavier sister. ugh.**


	7. You Think I'm Pregnant? !

**Chapter 7**

I woke up the next morning, and looked in the mirror, my face was red with the slightest bit of paleness in it. I rubbed my temples to try to make my headache disappear. No such luck. Oh well, I bet Komi wasn't any better looking; I mean she was pregnant!

I walked lazily downstairs remembering that it was Komi's turn to wake up Ryan, but Ryan was already downstairs unwrapping his Christmas presents. As I stepped my final step, Ryan shouted for joy while holding up his brand new hotwheels toy, "Swanta Clwaus cwame lwast nwight, Kwori!"

I smiled at him, "That's good. I'm glad he did."

My mom was reading the newspaper from yesterday. Probably rereading it. My mom looked up at me, "My goodness Kori! What happened?"

"What? I'm perfectly fine mom! I just had a rough night last night, that's all." I said with a light smile.

I grabbed a baby blue plastic cup and poured some chocolate milk in it.

"Okay, well I was just making sure. I was reading an article about teen pregnancy---and well, you have all of the symptoms..." My mom said with an exaggerated sigh.

I spit my chocolate milk out and it splattered all over the kitchen floor. My mom actually though _I_ was pregnant?!?!? She must have missed Komi's look last night!

Ryan laughed, "Thwat's funny Kwori!"

My mom glared at Ryan and he seized his laughing, "That's bad to do in front of your baby brother. Komi would never do that!"

"I'm sorry. You just took me on shock there..." I said.As if on cue, Komi walked downstairs, wearing a whole bunch of makeup---probably covering up her real 'teen pregnancy' look. I still couldn't believe my mom thought that _I _was pregnant. That's like saying Santa Claus doesn't exist! Which he does as I will prove right here:

I rolled my eyes, and gradually sat down next to my presents. On top of one of my presents, there was a letter with reindeer prancing on top of the designs. I opened it curiously. It read:

_Dear Kori,_

_Merry Christmas! I know its hard for you with your sister pregnant. Don't worry about that. She will get through, and so will you. Now, don't show this to your mother, or she will certainly find out about Komi. _

_What I'm writing about is your fight with Richard. Kori, he's your friend. You should trust him more than some new guy. Trust me, that Xavier Red kid is not good news; he's been on my naughty list since he was three-years-old. It started with pulling his sister's hair to stealing, and to almost drowning Richard. Please listen to him. Richard was only trying to protect you._

_God bless, and Merry Christmas-_

_Santa Claus_

I gasped at what I had read. But I still wasn't sure if he was right. Xavier took me on like a nice man; he was nice all through out the party. How could I possibly _know_ that Richard didn't just sneak into my house before Santa came---but wait, Richard didn't know about Komi's pregnancy! And, neither did my mom! Heck, my mom didn't even know about my horrible time at the party. Ryan---he only knew that Santa was real, and Komi, well she didn't know about my fight with Richard either. Santa _did_ right that letter to me! But, was the thing about Xavier correct?

I gasped in horror. Was Santa _really_ right? Was I _really_ going to let one boy ruin my relationship with Richard? This couldn't be happening!

I shot up from the place I was sitting, and stuck the letter into my front pocket when my mom shouted, "Kori! Sit back down! I want you to open one last present before you go bragging off to your friends!"

I rolled my eyes. Did she seriously think that I was going to brag to my friends about getting some make-up, a Florida Gator T-shirt (Which my friends despice the Gators for some weird beyond reason), a couple of candy bars, and some earings? What type of girl did my mom think I was?

I sat back down nonetheless though, and my mom sat a circular box in front of me, "This present is for you, Komi, and Ryan."

Ryan gasped excitedly, "Iwts for all of us?!??!"

My mom nodded. I spotted little breath-holes at the top of the gift, could my mom actually be giving us a pet for Christmas? We _never_ had a pet before!

"Can I open it?" I asked anxiously.

My mom nodded, and I tore the lid off. There, resting its eyes in the blue and purple circlular box was a golden retriever puppy. I gasped at it, and Ryan awed, while Komi just rolled her eyes, then as she saw the cuteness in it, she also awed, possibly knowing that her baby would look something like this---but with less fur.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I inquired, looking the puppy over. It had perfect fur---for a puppy, and was as cute as cute can be!

"Its a girl." My mom replied.

"What should we call her?" I asked my siblings.

Komi shrugged and Ryan shouted, "Kwori!"

I laughed, "While I am flattered, Ryan, I don't think that we should call our golden retriever puppy Kori."

"Oh." Ryan said sadly.

"But how about we call her Samantha...Sam for short." I said thinking that was a cute name for a golden retriever.

Ryan gasped happily, "I like that name!"

I smiled, "Good! What do you think, Komi?"

Komi sighed, looked at Ryan's pleading eyes, and answered, "I like that name." And then Komi rushed to the bathroom.

I saw my mother's puzzled look, and thought something up quickly, "She's been holding it in ever since this morning." I lied. I sucked at lying, though, for once my mom actually believed it...probably because it was something believable.

"Cwan Kwori wand I walwk Swam?" Ryan asked.

"Sure thing. There should be a collar and a leash somewhere in the box." My mom replied.

I looked in, and grabbed the flower covered collar and the matching leash. I stuck both on Sam, and we headed out the front door.

Okay, so we weren't exactly dressed to go outside... In otherwords, we were still in our PJs. But, I highly doubted that there would be anyone walking around or driving at 7:00 in the morning on Christmas day.

But as always, I was wrong.

Kitten Moth drove by in what I assumed her new pink, 2007, convertible jeep. She stopped by me and my brother, and burst out laughing, "Got milk, Kori? CHOCOLATE MILK?"

I didn't really find it amusing, and neither did Ryan. But I knew Kitten was referring to my chocolate stain on my PJs. I smiled kindly and said, "Merry Christmas, Kitten."

"Whatever."

Ryan jumped up, "Hwey! Bwe nwice to Kwori!"

Kitten laughed, "Aw! Is that your lil' body guard?" Kitten laughed.

I ignored her question, "I like your new jeep, Kitten." Gosh how I hated being nice to her! But if I weren't, then mom would ring my neck.

Kitten snorted, "And you have an ugly puppy."

That was it. You can isult what I wear, but when you decide to be mean to either my little brother, OR my new puppy, feel my wrath!

I took the bag full of dog mess that I had in my hand, and shoved it onto Kitten's new car. Hey, she would be getting another new one next week anyway. As far as I knew, she didn't even have her license yet, let alone a learner's permit.

Kitten gasped, "This won't be the last you hear from me Kori Amelia Anders!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yea, I know, I'll be seeing you failing miserbly in gym class next week."

Ryan smiled and threw in, "Yea! Beat that weirdo!"

I glared at my brother for calling someone a name, but I let it pass since it _was_ Kitten. (LOL!)

* * *

**Okay, that was my most suckiest chapter ever. (sighs) I don't think I'll ever get this right. And don't try to be nice to me and say "It was awesome! Great chapter! It was sooo surprising!" And if u say that I shouldn't doubt myself, then ur right I suppose...I'm just not having a good day, but if this chapter was well written, then my whole day will be turned around!**

**Please review! Or I will think that my chapter wasn't any good, and I won't be up and well tomorrow...**

**God bless!**

**Hope**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Shivering with the cold wind that whipped against my slight frame, I walked down the straight path which led to the big gates to a familar manor. After the incounter with Kitten and her oh so precious pink jeep---not so precious anymore.

I had brought Ryan and Sam into the house and then left.

I paused.

Did I really believe that letter?

I thought back to the conclusion of no one knowing about Komi, but me and decided it was true, but Xavier. He was...bad news. How could I know without really knowing Xavier.

Maybe he had changed.

I shook my thoughts still completely confused and pressed the small intercome button on the keypad by the gate. Right on cue the video monitor automatically turned to my direction.

"Hello?" A voice came on the income.

I pushed the intercome button to reply, "Alfred?" I recognized the british accent.

There was a pause. "Miss Anders?" Alfred suprised tone came from the other end.

My eyes widen at his tone, "Alfred I need to see Richard, can you let me in?" I asked hoping he would grant my pass.

"Of course Miss Anders." he replied quickly and before I could say anything else, the steel gates slowly started to opened.

I pushed the button again, "Thank you." I declared and without a response, I walked into the opened gates.

No more cars were packed in the driveway, just the one limo and Richard's motorcycle. The Christmas lights remained along with its desplay of the manger scene along side of the house.

Careful not to slip on the icy cement, I jumped off the circular path and into the almost two feet snow-covered ground. I had then remebered the times me and Richard had sowball fights:

_"You can't get me I'm the champion!" Yelled an eight-year-old boy to his opponent. I ducked as he threw another snowball my way. _

_"No your not Richard!" I teased and got up from my position..._

_Red hair flashed before the boy's eyes and before he knew it, a hundred snowballs were coming his way._

_"Ahhhh!!" Richard screamed in surprise. A ball of snow then splattered onto his face, he tripping backward and landing with a thud._

_Loud giggles came out of my mouth.._

_Richard sat there motionless and dumbfound at the impact before wiping of the snow and glaring me._

_"KORI!!" The little boy huffled looking crossed._

_I looked at him innocently, "Yes?" I replied._

_He and I stared each other down for minutes, before exploding with laughter._

I sighed at the memory wishing more than anything to go back to that age and have fun---rather than all this mixed up confusion.

Struggling through drifts of snow, I jogged across the white lawn to the stairs that led to the double doors of the colossal manor.

Hesitantly, I walked up the steps and reached out to knock.

I paused.

Maybe Richard is still mad at me. What if he starts yelling? ...Maybe I should come back another day. I thought. I turned around and thats when the door opened.

I quickly turned around to see Alfred at the door with a sad expression plastered on his face.

This alerted me, "Alfred are you alright?" I asked anxiously worried that something might have happened.

He saw my alarmed face and replied, "No, no Miss Anders I'm am just fine. Merry Christmas to you." He motioned for me to come in.

"Merry Christmas to you, too. Is Richard here?" I asked already knowing the answer but I just wanted to assure myself.

"Oh, yes Master Richard is here. He is up in his room to be exact." Alfred answered, "Should I call him down?" He asked.

I thought unsure of my answer, "Mayb-"

"Alfred!" A voice called out.

I whirled around and looked up at Richard.

There at the top of the staircase he stood, one hand grasped on the bar rails. There were dark circles under his eyes, his hair was a limp mess, he was still wearing most of his tux from the night before, although now it was considerably wrinkled.

"Richard?" I gasped, he looked awful!

Richard mouth was slightly open at the sight of my presence.

Probably because I was still in my PJs.

I blushed. I knew I forgot something... but somehow my mind was on nothing but Richard, and there he stood with his baby blue eye haunting me and his mouth still opened.

"Kori." He muttered loud enough for me to hear.

I stayed silent unsure of what to say or how to react to his appearence.

"Kori." He repeated. His eyes were not glaring with hatred as I had expected but it was a sad depressed look that made my heart wrench.

I had really hurt him.

"Richard." I choked out wanting nothing more then to see that brilliant smile of his once more. It pained me to see him like this.

'Why was he so upset? Why isn't he mad?' All of these endless questions swarm through my head all at the same time.

'Why am I even here?' I thought miserably.

A couple more minutes of playing the staring contest and I had had enough. Without a word I turned on my heel and started for the door.

As I did, I heard feet pounding down the stairs and before I had a chance to turn there Richard grabbed me by the arm and with an instant he pulled me into his embrace.

I gasped in surprise. My heart was pounding furiously, and my lungs expanded with an enormous gasp, but all my other muscles were paralyzed. I was in shock.

He held me in this incredibly soft way that the description was beyond words.

I felt relaxed and stayed in his arms, listening to the beats of his heart.

There we stayed for what seemed a long time until Richard released me much to my dismay, I loved the warm feeling he gave me on the inside. I-it was incredible! I thought back to when Xavier was holding me when we danced, I don't remember feeling anything like this with him. Could I really like...love my best friend? If I did what about Xavier? He's bad though.. so does that mean I just like Richard and not him? My head throbbed and once again I was torn between Xavier and Richard, but if Richard made me feel this way and not Xavier then... I love Richard?!

"Kori?" My name was being shouted.

I snapped out of my daze and looked up to see Richard with a mixture of confusion and ..something else on his face.

"Kori are you alright?" He asked, looking really freaked.

"Y-yes I am okay just-t t-thinking." I studdered still regaining compose.

Richard expression soften abit and broke his eye contact with me.

I bit my lip and looked down too, "Listen Richard, I-I am really sorry. I understand if you don't forgive me but just please listen." My word caught Richard's attiention and looked up as did I.

He now looked me in the eyes making me feel even more nervous than before.

He didn't say a word he only waited as I was gathering my jumbled thoughts.

At the corner of my eye I saw Alfred leaving the room, probably to give us some privacy. Once Alfred had left I turned my gaze back but not at Richard, I was looking everywhere but at Richard.

"I came here to tell you... I'm sorry and also to say that I had a well a note on my present today from..." I paused wondering if Richard thought I would be insane to believe in something so unimaginable.

"A note?" Richard repeated what I had said, he was as confusion as ever at the moment.

"Yes, but...uh...thats not really important." I mumbled decided against telling him. I was already embarrased enough.

"Let me guess from Xavier?" Richard spoke with venom.

"N-no not him from uh my mom." I lied feeling the guilt at the pit of my stomach.

"To get to the point I said before he could say another word. I wanting nothing more than for this ordeal between us to end, "Is that I lo-"

A knock on the door enterrupted me and before I could react, the door swung wide open to reveal...

"Xavier!"

* * *

**Longhairdhorse:** **Why did the chicken cross the road?...to push the go button and review! Lame ya but my own and I'm happy with it, now review please!!  
**


	9. Meet the Family

**A/N: Okay, here's the totally sucky (and long) chapter by no one else other than me.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

I looked utterly and completely shocked.

Xavier smiled at me, "Oh, hey Cutie. I just came by to give Richard and Rachel their Christmas gifts, and then head back to my house to help my mom tidy up the house…But now that I know you're here, I think I can stay a bit longer."

Richard rolled his eyes, "Goodbye Xavier." Richard took the two gifts from his hands, and shoved Xavier out the door before he could say anything else.

"Now what were you saying?" Richard inquired.

I sighed, and almost said something when I remembered something, "Richard! I left the Christmas gift that I got you last night at the table!" Okay, so I had totally ignored the fact that Richard was being rude to Xavier, but I really needed to talk to him!

"That's okay." Richard said, "I think I may have opened it up this morning." He held up the blue picture frame that had the two of us hugging eachother the last snowfall, last year of course. There were little white specks in my hair, a one or two white specks in Richard's.

I smiled, "You got it then?"

Richard smiled back, "And I hope we really can be friends forever."

I grasped him in a hug, "I'm so sorry for not believing you. I just thought that maybe…just maybe Xavier had changed."

Richard hugged me back, "It's okay. I shouldn't have made you promise to hate him before you met him anyways."

Richard and I let go of eachother. A crimson color seeped to his cheeks, and I could feel some redness sneaking to my cheeks as well.

"Here's your present." Richard handed a small box wrapped in emerald, with light green stars, and a bow that was emerald and light green to me.

I smiled at him thankfully, and neatly unwrapped the paper to save the paper; it was gorgeous wrapping paper! There, lying in my hand was a long black box. It could've fit a whole bunch of earrings it was so long. I silently opened it, and gasped.

"It's beautiful Richard!" I exclaimed, holding up a locket.

"Open it, Kori." Richard said with a smile.

I smiled back, and opened the heart-shaped, gold, locket. There was the same picture that I had given Richard in the picture frame, except smaller, and only our heads next together with our smiling faces showed.

I hugged him, "Thankyou so much! I love it! I'm going to keep this forever. And I won't ever lose it." I promised.

"You're welcome." He smiled at me.

"So, what was it you were going to tell me?" Richard asked again.

I remembered what I _was_ going to tell him and I blushed a deep shade of red (again), "What I wanted to tell you---" I was cut off AGAIN!

Rachel walked downstairs, "Hey Kori!"

I smiled at my friend, "Hey Rachel. I saw you with Gar last night. Did something go on between you two?"

Rachel blushed, "Well, he told me that he loved me."

"And what did you say?" I asked.

"That I loved him back…"

I screamed, and Richard covered his ears, and Rachel did the same thing as him. Like brother like sister…even if they are adoptive…

"Hehe, sorry guys." I said with a laugh.

"It's okay Kori. Not everyday you find out that your best friend is going out with your other best friend when you knew they would. And it is kinda weird for you after a while because…" I cut Richard off, because he was going WAY too fast.

"What?" I asked, completely confused.

"He said that it's not everyday that you find out that your best friend is dating your other best friend." Rachel said, slow enough for me to comprehend.

Okay, so I wasn't a good listener, especially when people were talking at the speed of light so I CAN'T HEAR THEM! But someone, a best friend, was always there to repeat it for me! Though, sometimes, at school we'd get in trouble with Mr. Schnider. Mr. Schnider was our Science teacher who was always hyper all the time and couldn't slow down, so when Rachel or Richard would try to repeat what he had said, he'd always catch us. Well, now I know what I'll get if I drink eighteen cups of coffee in the morning. (LOL!)

I looked at my favorite purple digital watch and gasped, "I'm so late!"

"For what?" Richard inquired.

"I'm supposed to be home by twelve for the family Christmas dinner! My whole entire family is supposed to be there, and I'm not even dressed yet! I'm so dead!" I complained.

"I can drive you. Just let me get my PJs on so I'll fit in." Richard teased.

"Okay, just hurry!" I exclaimed, ignoring his remark.

After five minutes of waiting, Richard finally came back downstairs, dressed in reindeer PJs, and a Radcliffe T-shirt. "Thanks for not making me feel embarrassed Richard, but we have to leave now!"

I grabbed Richard's arm, and pulled him to his motorcycle. "Drive." I said.

Richard laughed, "I thought your mom didn't want you on a motorcycle."

"Richard, this is a life or death situation!" I exclaimed.

Okay, so it wasn't really a life or death situation…it was more of a 'Get me home now or my mom is going to kill me' situation. Honestly, I like the life or death situation better because at least you can still live.

"Okay, hop on." Richard said, getting on his red bike.

I did as I told and we hustled to my Red Victorian house at the edge of the street. Okay, so I could have walked home rather than wait for Richard, but I enjoyed his company.

"I'll have to tell you what I was going to tell you next week." I promised.

"Okay, but I'm sure I'll have to remind you." Richard said, and stopped in front of my house.

Good, my other family wasn't here yet. That gave me at least a few minutes to et ready.

"Bye Richard!" I waved, and he waved back.

I ran upstairs to get changed into my outfit. I wore a light pink sweater, with white pearls. I had jeans on with roses sewed onto the fabric, and white snow boots.

My mom might as well be dead, because I didn't hear a soul from her. Or Ryan, or Komi for a matter of fact…

I decided that they went to pick up my cousin, Jennifer Hex, my aunt and uncle, Anne Anders, and Ricky Hex (yes, my aunt still uses her maiden name), and my infamous, and very picky, Grandpa Joe!

I walked downstairs, and barely noticed Sam peeing on the nice clean floor!

"No Sam!" I exclaimed. Sam's ears drooped and I took her outside. Good thing I caught her right before she started. It was going to take a while to train that puppy. But, I guess she'll get used to it.

I heard the doorknob twist, and my absolute favorite cousin came through the doors, "Kori?" she asked excitedly.

"Jenni?" I asked.

We raced to eachother and grasped into a hug, "I haven't seen you since last year!" I exclaimed.

"I know!" Jennifer exclaimed, flicking her almost pink hair out of her face.

Jennifer wore a red shirt with green slip on shoes. She had on blue jeans and absolutely no makeup…well, except for over her eyes. She must have been taking advantage of her parents this year; she was never aloud to wear makeup, but when she turned fifteen, they caved in.

"Come on, we'll go to my room before dinner." I said, gesturing to the stairs.

"Okay, come on! We have so much catching up to do!" Jennifer said, and raced up the stairs.

I told my mom that Sam was outside before I followed my cousin.

Jennifer was lying on her stomach as she laid on my bed, "What's up cuz?"

"The ceiling." I replied. We bother burst out laughing. The pun was always an old joke when we were little. I guess we never really got tired of it.

"I have so much to tell you!" I exclaimed.

"You better get started then." Jennifer laughed.

"Okay, well, let's start with the most recent events, shall we?" I asked.

Jenni nodded, "Okay."

"But you have to pinky promise not to tell anyone the stuff that I'm about to tell you, got it?" I asked.

"I pinky promise that I got it." Jenni said, sticking her pinky out for my pinky to shake.

I told Jennifer about Komi being pregnant, and that my mom thought that _I_ was instead because my mom thought Komi was 'lil miss perfection', and I wasn't. I told her that I informed her about me falling in love with Richard. I also told her about Xavier. I knew that I could trust Jennifer with these secrets because we've been like best friends since we were in diapers, and we were also born on the same day (weird, I know), and besides Rachel, she was the only one that I could trust with anything.  
"You're going through a lot, Kori! I'm so sorry!" Jenni exclaimed.

"It's okay, Jennifer. Mom will find out about Komi soon enough, and I will tell Richard my feelings for him sooner or later…whether I have to force everything in the world to leave us alone or not…" I said aggravated.

"Just as long as you're sure." Jenni smiled.

My mom called us downstairs, "We'll talk about what's going on with you once lunch is over, okay?" I asked.

Jennifer nodded, and we headed downstairs for lunch.

When we got to the table, Grandpa Joe was having a fuss, "I told you to get me the _black_ briefcase, not this navy blue one!"

I sighed, well, at least mom didn't get anything that was the wrong color, or the wrong type.

I rolled my eyes. This happened every single year that my Grandpa came. I guess I'll just have to return his favor on my birthday…

Jennifer and I sat next to eachother at the long table _oak_ table that I had to get for my mom last year. Every single year she wanted something with oak in it. Next year, she's probably going to want an _oak_ grandfather clock. I think that Komi, Ryan and I will all have to pull our allowances together for that one…

"Kori?" My mom said for the fifth time.

"Huh? What?" I asked.

"Say the prayer sweetie." My mom smiled.

"Okay."

We all bowed our heads, and closed our eyes as I said the prayer, "Dear God in Heaven, thankyou so much for Jesus's birthday. Thankyou for letting him die on the cross for our sins. And we're all thankful for this wonderful meal that my mom cooked up. We're also all thankful for our Christmas gifts…especially Sam. Thankyou, Lord. And in Jesus's name I pray, Amen."

My family repeated, "Amen."

"Let's dig in!" My mom exclaimed.

We all grabbed some turkey, I of course had to cut Ryan's up because he was too little to use a knife. "Kwori?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, Ryan?" I inquired, I had just finished cutting his meal.

"What did you say to Komi the other night?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan, I think Komi should be the one to tell you that, not me." I said, and glanced at my sister, who was glaring at me.

"Okay. Hey Komi? What was it that you said to Kori the other night?" Ryan asked our older sibling.

My mom glanced at us, "Yea, Komi, what did you tell Kori the other night? Ryan told me you two were talking about children or something."

Komi blushed, and looked at me for help, and I looked at Jennifer to help. Jennifer shrugged, I thought of something, "Oh, we were talking about the Christmas play that went on last week. We were talking about how baby Jesus looked so cute! Even if…it wasn't really baby Jesus."

Komi glanced at me thankfully, and I smiled at her to tell her "you're welcome".

"Uh-uh!" Ryan exclaimed, shaking his small head.

Komi glared at him, and my mother asked, "What did they say sweetie?"

"Kwomi twold Kwori thwat Nwick mwade hwer prwegnant!" Ryan exclaimed.

"WHAT?" My mom exclaimed.

Komi looked down at her meal, and started eating rapidly. I ate my meal slowly, and didn't look at my mom.

"Komi Camellia Anders! You speak up this instance young lady!" My mom shouted.

Komi looked up, but I refused to even glance. It was not my place to speak up for my sister…especially when my mom was angry with her.

"I'm pregnant." She explained, "Nick didn't say anything would happen, and I believed him. So now, I'm pregnant. I broke up with him because he lied to me. I'm really sorry mom."

Mom only shook her head ashamedly, at least that's what I saw when I glanced up for the first time in five minutes, but I soon glanced back down again because my mom glared at me, "You knew about this, and you didn't tell me?" She roared.

I nodded slightly and said, "Komi made me pinky promise."

"Whether its pinky promise or not, Kori Amelia Anders, I want you to tell me when things like this happen." Mom exclaimed.

Komi interrupted her outburst, "Its not her fault, mom. It's mine. I should've never trusted Nick in the first place. That's exactly how I ended up in this mess. I just made Kori swear she wouldn't tell you because…I was afraid of getting in trouble. And, even though I've been mean and nasty to Kori all of these years, she found it in her heart to keep my secret from you. And I'm grateful that she did. That's what real sisters do for eachother." Komi smiled lightly.

I smiled back at her.

"Well, I don't think that I can punish you, Komi. But I can punish Kori for lying." My mom said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, you did lie to me Kori. It seems only fair." My mom said.

I rolled my eyes, "Everyone's a critic."

Jenni patted my back, "It's okay, I'll have to spend being grounded with you."

I smiled at her thankfully.

I wasn't surprised that Komi didn't speak up for me. I guess from now on, everything would be the same between us, sibling rivalries.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh. Not my best chapter, but if you review, maybe my spirits will be lifted. Though I find that quite impossible because my throat hurts like crazy! Um…please review!**


	10. A new side to Komi

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Teen Titans.**

**

* * *

**

"301...,302..,303..."

I counted completely bored out of my wit. Since I was now grounded I had nothing better to do than to count the celeing tiles in my room. So there I lay down on my bed eyes wondering all around.

What a day to be grounded, Christmas day it wasn't human. I had a hunch that my mom was an alien from another planet, landing here and replacing my actual mother to make my life a living black hole!! I thought dramatically.

I chuckled at my over all weird imagination. I guess boredom does that to you which it has to me so many times before. My nonchalant gazing at the boring creamed colored celeing was soon interupted by a knock on my wall.

"Kori!" I heard to be Jenni's voice calling.

Jenni was in the other room also grounded, more like she grounded herself to make me feel better. For that my respect and appreciation for her had reached, if possible, higher than ever before.

After dinner I was to go straight to my room while mom 'considered' if I should be able to maybe come out to talk to my hardly seen relatives.

Jenni wasn't allowed to talk to me while I was grounded which was why we were separated but I guess that didn't stop her. "Hey Jenni" I replied inclined closer to the wall. "Hey girl, so how are you holding up?" I heard her ask me.

I sighed at the question. "Bored beyond." Was all I replied before looking back up to the ceiling. "Dang it I lost count!" I mumbled.

"What?" Jenni said.

"Nothing." I told her, trying to remember what number I left off of. "I can't believe after all you did for Komi, she didn't stand up for you back there! You didn't deserve to be grounded for Komi mishalf." She indignant.

I slightly smiled at her words but knew deep down that lying was still involved. "As much as I appreciate what you say Jenni, Komi doesn't really need to be blamed here." I paused waiting for a reply, wondering if I should of continued.

"I guess you right." Jenni implied, "It's not like she asked for this, but I'm sure that your mother will understand that there was good intentions behind your lying."

I winced at the 'your lying' part. I couldn't help but feel bad for keeping this from mom. Though I feel through all of this I just may have gotten some sort of bond with my sister and when she stood up for me back there, I couldn't have felt more loved, even though her courage didn't last long.

"What do you thing Komi's going to have?" I asked curiously.

"Uh.. a baby what did you think, a duck?!"

"No!" I laughed at her misunderstanding, "I mean what gender boy or girl."

"Oh right." she understood or maybe was just joking. I decided not to ask. "Well?" I asked getting her back on the track.

She can get sort of get off the subject at times. "I think... It's going to be a boy." She answered.

"Really? I was hoping for a girl." I replied surprised at her answer.

"Well, I not exactly sure here-"

"I thought you said you were never wrong." I cut her off amusingly.

We always loved to tease each other, it never got out of hand though. "Ha-ha. Well I might be, It is a 50-50 chance." She stated.

"Right.. but don't you want a girl?" I asked.

"Well yes, but for a guess.. I think it will be a boy."

"Well whatever it is, I'm going to love him or her to death." I squealed, imaging the cute little bundle of joy. ...There was a pause at the other side.

After a few seconds my adrenalin was rushing. "Jenni?" I inquired more like demanded.

Its not her usual character to stay silent for more than 2 seconds either that or she would be listening to me. "Kori." Jenni's voice was quiet.

"What's wrong Jenni?" I demanded a little freaked.

"I just had a bad thought,... what if Komi has an abortion?" The words seem to hit me with great force ...My heart sank..

"Kori!?"

"No!! Komi would never do that!" I yelled, not caring if Mom had heard me. "No." I repeated.

"Kori I'm sorry if I upset you, I was just thinking." Jenni's voice was alarmed.

My breathing became rapidly, the thought of killing an infant was inhumananity. I wanted nothing more than to hurt the people that even considered such a monstrous thing. Everyone deserves to live! I bolted up ignoring Jenni's instant cries and tore open my door, speeding down the hallways.

If mom thought she was going to make Komi abort she had another thing coming. I thought dangerously. "Komi!!" I shouted, ignoring Jenni calls.

She was trotting behind. "Komi!!" I yelled again.

All could tell I was extremely sensitive with killing another persons life with no chance at life. The thought made me want to burst into tears.

"Kori what are you doing out of your room?!" Mom yelled coming down the opposite hall. I ignored finally spotting Komi quickly coming down the same hall as my mom had did.

"What?!" She said, answering to my calls.

My aunt and uncle also came to hear what all the commotion was about. "Don't you dare get a abortion Komi!" I warned, "You will never ever take away your child's life, even if it was a mistake!" I cried truly upset.

Tears started its way down as I had yelled and now that I had stop they continued cascading down relieving my dry lips from my earlier panicking. I had reserved a gasp for everyone but most of all witnessing the pure shock on Komi's face.

I nearly regretted what I had said but I was to make sure my nephew or niece was going to live and I was going to be the best Aunt ever!

"Kori." Komi mumbled not giving up her shocked expression, "I would never do that." She implied.

This statement was relieved to me, I was about to say something when Komi continued. "How could you think of something so horrible!" She erupted. Tears slid down her face, dripping mascara. My heart again wrenched but this time it was of guilt.

"Do you think I'm that horrible?!" She chocked and before another second past, she broke down crying.

"Kori!" My mom exclaimed to me before rushing over to her upset daughter.

"It wasn't her fault," Jenni explained, "I gave her the idea." She lowered her voice. " Jenni!" Her parents who were now facing there daughter in a disapproved manner, unioned.

I lowered my head never feeling so horrible, I should have been more calm. Komi's condition made her overly emotional. I had to watch what I said. Though the mere thought of abortion set my own emotions in an uproar but by now, I knew that Komi would never take away her baby's life.

I didn't give her a chance and now ashamed, I realized how much I had hurt Komi by my accusing her.

I had reached a new low.

I hesitantly walked over to Komi, receiving some glares from mom. "Kori Anders apologize right now." She demanded getting off of the ground helping Komi up too.

Mom was right even though her harsh demands. "I'm so sorry Komi." I said so disappointed in myself. Silence took place on me and I didn't know what else to say. Instead I went and hugged my sister. She gasped but she returned the hugged, much to my surprise and putting her head down onto my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Komi." I repeatedly said while I embrace her.

She cried however tightening her grip on me and shaking slightly.

"Kori?" She muttered against my shirt.

"Yes?" I choose to say instead of what, since it sounded kind of harsh to say in a moment

"It doesn't matter how the baby came... it's having it that matters and... I feel no regrets or mistakes when I think of this gift I have in me." By now I was crying again. "And on Christmas, even though my baby won't be born today...and I'm not a virgin… I feel so special like Mary when she was told she was going to have Jesus. I know how she must of felt now and how she instantly excepted because even through all the pain and sickness It a feel, like this most wonderful peace and I want this baby for my own... to love just like I have all you who love me." She softly whimpered at the end and patting my back, slightly as I continued to shed tears at my earlier behavior and also the overwhelming love from Komi's words.

This side of her: maturity and love... was so strange but it was also so heartwarming. No words were said, the silence was all that was needed. No eyes were dry and Christmas had never gave us so much strength before.

I think Christmas time really did have its wonders and the ability to chance the most obnoxious people. The baby would change Komi, there was no doubt, it already showed and the love that Komi would give her baby... the way she made us all feel right now, well... she was going be a great mother.

**

* * *

****Longhairedhorse: Okay if it made any sense at all this chapter was well the easiest to write except that my sore throat is killing me. Again I had experienced the boredom of staring at the wall but instead of being grounded I was sick and my sister was talking through walls not wanting to get near me so she doesn't get sick for Christmas. We weren't talking about babies though I had experienced that when I though my other sister was going to abort her first one the same sister I had mentioned a couple chapters back. This story is somewhat on my experiences mostly about the pregnancy nothing else really I've never been in love before so that's out :P Review!!!**


	11. gramps is nice

**A/N: I just wanted to say to Lilo; Great chapter! Pure perfecto: D**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

"30…31…32…33…" I was counting the stars that were hung up in my room this time.

Right after the misinterpretation, my mom sent me straight back to my room. "You are grounded even longer now for that outburst!" she had exclaimed.

Jenni tried to stand up for me, but Aunt Anne, and her husband pulled her back.

"34…35…36…" I was cut off by somebody knocking loudly on my neatly purple-painted bedroom door.

I got off of my bed, and headed for the door. I opened it to reveal Grandpa Joe.

I smiled nicely at him, "Hey Grandpa."

He laughed, "Hey Kor! Didn't I tell you to call me Gramps?" 'Gramps' inquired.

I laughed slightly and replied, "Sorry, 'Gramps'. It has been a whole year ya know."

"It's okay." Gramps closed my bedroom door behind him, "Kori, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Really? What is it?" I asked.

"I'll tell you. It's a story---a real, honest to goodness story." He said.

I sat back down on my bed, "Go on."

"When I was about 30 years old, your mom and your Aunt Anne were about 10 years of age." Gramps pointed out.

"Go on." I urged. I could tell this was going to be a long story---as long as it could get…

"Well, I also had a 15 year old sister." Gramps said, "And did the same thing Komi did."

I gasped, "Really?"

Gramps nodded, "It was big news for the whole family. Your great aunt, Catherine, got an abortion. It made the whole family depressed. I was really upset because I wanted to be an uncle to a little baby…"

I gasped in horror, "She killed her own child?"

"Only because she thought it would be best for everyone." Gramps said.

"How sad!" I exclaimed.

Gramps nodded, "It was. Everyone was in shock. But little did Catherine know that she would still have to pay the price."

"What do you mean?" I inquired, completely puzzled.

"Your Great Aunt Catherine died of a serious disease that you only get if you do what she did when you aren't married." Gramps said sadly.

I gasped, "Komi isn't going to die, is she?"

"There's a 50-50 chance on that." Gramps said, "Catherine got sicker and sicker over time, and there weren't much medications at the time. We did everything we could to help her. Nothing worked. She just got sicker and sicker until…she coughed up so much blood. Catherine…she was…she was so young…"

I grasped Gramps into a hug, "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be…I generally blame myself. As an older brother I didn't watch her carefully. And I should've. But I didn't…and she went out to do something that she regretted. But Komi, why Komi is so lucky to have a sister like you… Catherine didn't have any sisters around her age to help her get through her sickness. Komi may not even have a sickness as far as I know…but even if she does, she'll probably live because…well, there's more medications in the world…And mostly because she's lucky to have a sister like you to survive this." Gramps said.

I smiled, and hugged him, "Thankyou Gramps. That really makes me feel better."

"Good. But, it is the truth you know." Gramps said.

I nodded, and he continued, "Your mother was so crushed then…your great aunt was her only aunt. And they were so close…I think that's why your mom took it seriously when you didn't tell her about Komi right away. She just wants what is right for the both of you." Gramps said.

I smiled at him, "Thankyou for telling me Great Aunt Catherine's story." I said.

Gramps smiled back, "You're very welcome my dear."

Gramps looked at his watch, "Well, I have a plane to catch. I'll see you in about a month for your birthday."

"And remember to get the _purple_ fuzzy chair!" I joked.

Gramps laughed, "You can count on that!"

I laughed, "Bye Grandpa---I mean Gramps!"  
"Bye Kori." Gramps waved.

Before I closed my bedroom door, I gave my Grandpa one last hug, "I'll miss you."

"Why Kori! I'll only be gone for a month!" He exclaimed.

"I know." I blushed, "But I'll still miss you because…well, you're my grandpa, and I barely get to see you anyways." I said.

Gramps hugged me, "I'll see you in a month, Champ."

"Bye Gramps." I smiled.

"Bye Kori." Gramps said.

Though my Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin Jenni also had to leave, I would be seeing Jenni in two weeks---I guess that I forgot to mention that she goes to the same school as I do, except for she's in a grade older than I am. We eat lunch together every A day. So, I would most likely be seeing her the day we come back from winter break.

I hopped back onto my bed, and I nearly slid off. Darn silk!Always making me fall till my knees hurt! I have got to get a new bedspread…

I got off the ground, rubbing my sore knee, and got back onto my bed. Oh no! I lost count again!

I sighed, and decided that instead of counting sheep…or stars in my case, I should be praying for Komi. So that's what I did. I prayed for Komi, "Dear Lord, thankyou so much that Komi is safe. Please though, don't let her get that sickness like my Great Aunt Catherine. I hope and pray that Komi won't die like that…and hopefully she won't die in labor either. Just keep her safe Lord. I don't want anything to happen to my older sister. And in the Lord Jesus's name I pray, Amen."

I looked up, and got very dizzy. Everything was a blur after that. I soon drifted off into a deep slumber…

* * *

**A/N: Heh. Hope that didn't sound like a fairy tale or watever… I just needed something to end the chapter…. I'm sorry that this took so long to get up, I've been so busy, and I got a really cool idea for a new story! Note to Longhairedhorse: Your chapter is going to be mucho better than mine, I know it! So yea...**

**God bless!**

**Hope**


	12. Chapter 12

**Let's just say this story is based on a chapter of my life. Sorry for the wait.Happy New Years!!!**

---------

I'll tell you something... this had been the most boring, lying on the bed, drooling week of my entire life. Throughout Christmas I had been grounded, lectured, and just when I thought it couldn't get any worst, my mom comes up with this penance for my outburst.

I know I am incharge of cleaning a lot of filthy places that I would have never ever thought I'd witness... as if being grounded wasn't bad enough!! With all my fiber being, I am bending on the garage floor...no, ground on my hands and knees scrubbing the mud covered tires from last years mud ride that my cousin Ethan had rode 3 inches of wet mud grounds, in our 4 wheeler that dad had got for Christmas years back. It now was just being clean by my tired self. Maybe I was over exagerating on this entire thing. This week hadn't gone that bad... In fact, I think mom and I have a stronger bond now.

"Ugh!!!" I sighed in frustration and misery. The mud was incredibly thick, how I was going to get it clean was beyond me, but right now my main concern was my achy shoulders.

Mindlessly, I scrapped the mud thinking back to the conversation between my mom and I earlier this week:

_"Now get some rest Komi, we'll be going to the doctor in a couple of hours." Mom had told Komi while walking out of her bedroom._

_I stood behind waiting for mom to notice me._

_After the discusion with Grandpa Joe, I felt I had to talk to my mom right away--- well, after my hour was up of sitting in my room._

_The thought of my mom having to go though a same experience, decreased my anger a little.'I think that's why your mom took it seriously when you didn't tell her about Komi right away.' Gramps had said._

_He was trying to help me understand my mother's actions. The actual reason behind her anger._

_I could understand her point of view which is what I often did to get where she was coming from, in the act of punishing me, but this time there were a few feelings involved more than some. I needed to relieve the tension between my mom and I... this uncomfortable tension between us. If before we had some kind of a bond, it was gone now._

_I had to apologize, which I admit is a little hard for me. This family hates it when were wrong._

_"Mom?" I gently whispered, afraid to disturb Komi._

_Mom jumped at my voice, "Kori! Don't sneak up on people like that!" she scolded._

_"Mom." I repeated. The point was to be made here and I didn't want to wait another second to say what I had came to say._

_"What?!" She whispered, motioning her hands to get me away from Komi's door, so our noise didn't disturb her._

_We walked silently out of the hallway and into the kitchen, where I then turned around._

_"I'm sorry about Great Aunt Catherine." I quickly said._

_My mom's eyes widen at My Great Aunt's name._

_"Who told you about Aunt Catherine?" Her tone was not angry, but confused and somewhat weak._

_"Grandpa Joe told me. Mom I'm so sorry." I apologized again._

_I had the similar pain when the thought had came onto me... but to have to go through it was terrifing! I couldn't imagine the hurt my mom had felt even before Aunt Catherine's decease._

_Mom shook her head as if trying to get rid of the thought. "Your Great Aunt... was full of joy and love. Her wish later on in life, was that if she could get a second chance, she wouldn't have aborted," Mom paused to sigh," But that was her decision, and the path that was already planned for her." Mom looked to th floor taking an sudden interest in her mopped kitchen tiles._

_"I'm sure she's happy," Mom started again, "In heaven... It's just that the people down here will always miss her, but the fact that she's just as happy and with her husband again and even her child, makes me happy that she doesn't have to suffer anymore._

_A tiny smile creeped onto her features, but then dissappeared shortly as she continued, "When she was living and remarried, it was a short time after her husband died. She missed him every day and when she got sick. She had never felt so alone...but that's the beauty of it. She's no longer lonely or hurting, and that's the reason it was so easy for me to except her departing."_

_A tear made it's way down my mom's cheek as well as mine. I kept silent feeling incredably calm and moved, just as if I were still small and playing house: no worries or fears._

_"I loved and still love her and I also love Komi... to have her taken away just hurt me so much because I didn't want Komi to have to leave so soon. That's why I was so hard on you and Komi." Mom sighed, "I'm sorry if you felt angry maybe even betrayed."_

_Then our eyes met once again seeing the love that I had once shared with her when dad still was alive. The feeling of true joy._

_"I'm only human, sweety, but I promise you that as of right now, you are no longer grounded but you're still going to have to make a penance as well as Komi...after she's done with her pregnancy. I love you Kori, I can be picky sometimes and maybe a little stricked, but I'm just looking out for you and no matter what... I'll alway be there for you." Mom said._

Tears were shedded that day and right now. I wiped my teary face with my sleeve since my hands were caked with mud. Those words had stucked me hard, from then on, I vowed to help out with Komi with whatever bizzare behavior a pregnant woman can minister and also to help more around the house, to make sure there was less irritation. Mom deserved some sort of break.

I hung my head between my shoulders, and released another aggravating sigh... I didn't say it was going to be easy.

Back to the 4 wheeler I found my hands curling in the dirt taking chunks by chunks. The one thing I hate more than mud... is dry mud.

I sighed once more pulling a dull ruby strand of hair out of my face. I was assuring to take a long hot shower after this.

Soon after I smiled to myself somehow knowing that everything was going to be all right.

The frustration and tension had dissappeared too, and this week my mom seem to be in a better mood. I guess the holidays stress some people out, a lot more than others.

Now New Years came to mind and the fact that I had also vowed to announce my feelings to Richard right before the start of a whole new year. The abrupt anxiety came upon me just thinking about it, but I was determinded as ever to tell him.

Now that everything was looking better with mom and Komi, whose blood test results had come out okay. I was again focusing on figuring out how to tell Richard exactly my feelings. I was also deciding if Xavier and I should become... friends...

I think Xavier's cute, but Richard was handsome and even though I was sorta still confused about my mixed feelings, I couldn't deny the pure delight of Richard's presents and kindness, which made him even more attractive to me.

I sighed, this time dreamily and not irritable, just lazily passing the time thinking about-

"Richard?"

I saw a shadowed figure shaped on the garage wall.

"Guess again." A deep voice sounded startled me, jerking my still tear stained muddy face in the direction of the voice. I had coming face to face with...

--------------

**I know ya'll probably hate me right now (dodging rotten tomatos) I just wanted to try and see if I could get all of you on the edge of your seats. Did it work? Have fun writing the next chapter hopefulgurl :P I know this chapter wasn't long I'm sorry but I didn't know what else to put :S Not my best work either.**

**ReViEw!!**


	13. Kidnapper

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I had a HUGE writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, and neither do you. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Who's there?" I gasped.

"Kori, Kori, Kori. You don't know me? And I thought we had something going on." The creepy voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

The man stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing a dark black suit with a red "X" in the corner of his chest. He had a belt that contained xynothium inside it from the looks. He also had a skull mask.

I gasped, even though I still had no clue who he was.

"It's me, Red X." The man explained.

"Let me guess, the 'X' stands for xynothium, or it stands for Xavier." I said smartly.

Yea, I knew who he was. It was a telltale guess. Think about it; Xavier's name starts with an 'X', and this Red X person just randomly chose to be Red X instead of Red C, or Red Y, or Red something…

"How'd you know it was me?" 'Red X' pulled off his mask to show the handsome brown locks of Xavier.

"Lucky guess." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, then. You're coming with me, Kori." He warned.

I wiped the mud off of my face before realizing what had happened, "Why do I have to?" I asked.

"Because I said so." Xavier said, slipping his mask back on.

"You obviously haven't kidnapped anyone before, have you?" I asked, walking out of the garage door, and locking it behind me.

"Dang!" I heard him mumble through the door.

I couldn't contain my laughter. But I realized that it was no joke.

"Open the door Kori!" Xavier shouted.

I gasped, realizing the back door wasn't locked. I ran to lock it.

"Mom?" I asked.

No reply.

"Komi?" I asked again.

Silence.

"Ryan?" I asked, my voice quivering with fear.

It was a speechless moment. No one was home.

I began to worry. I looked at the counter, and there was a purple note from Komi's desk.

_Dear Kori,_

_We all went out to the park. Ryan begged to take the dog with us so your little puppy won't be at home either. Mom says to make sure the four-wheeler is completely spotless when we come home. See you in a bit!_

_-Komi_

I groaned in utter frustration. This was absolutely _not_ the time to be going to the park leaving your middle child unattended. Who knows what Xavier could do to me!

I noticed the wireless phone to my left, and my mom's and Komi's cell phones right next to it.

"Darn!" I mumbled.

I decided to call Richard instead.

"Hello?" Richard answered.

"Richard, can you please come over to my house? I'm left all alone, and I keep hearing these voices that sound like…" I didn't get to finish my sentence for Xavier was directly behind me.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed.

"Kori, Kori? Kori, are you there? I'll be right over!" I heard Richard say.

But everything else was like a dream. I couldn't feel my legs or feet at all. It was like I was floating into space, except for I could breath…and there weren't any stars around me at all.

About an hour later, I had woken up. My head throbbed, and I groaned internally, "What happened?" I asked myself, unaware of anyone around me.

"You were kidnapped." A deep voice said.

I screamed, completely unaware that had happened.

"Quiet, you'll wake the birds." The deep voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Red X." The mystery man explained again.

I rubbed my head, and realized that we were in a dark and mucky area. It was soft, yet very dark, and there was a rock sticking my back. Then, it all came back to me.

"Your name isn't Red X, your name is Xavier! And, why did you take me here?" I asked.

"Because, no one would expect Kori to be hiding out here in the woods---underground." Xavier explained.

"What kind of sick, twisted mind do you have?" I inquired.

Xavier just laughed evilly.

I rolled my eyes---even though I had fear pitted deep inside my stomach.

"Why did you kidnap me anyways?" I asked.

"So you would realize that you loved me more than Richard." Xavier admitted.

I slapped my hand on my forehead, "FYI, Xavier, kidnapping the girl of your dreams will not make her love you. It will only make her fear you."

"Whatever. The point is, you're mine, and not that son of a gun, Richard." Xavier said.

"What if I just decide to get up and walk away?" I asked, getting up from my seat.

"Then I'd have to shoot you." Xavier said, mixing something together.

"Okay then." I said, sitting back down, "What are you doing?"

"Mixing together chemicals." Xavier said, finally turning around.

"For what?" I asked.

"For you to fall asleep." Xavier explained.

"Did you use that on me before?" I asked.

Xavier only nodded, and continued to mix the chemicals together.

"How long have I been here anyways?" I asked.

"About two days or so…" Xavier said, mixing a blue chemical with a red one.

"What?!" I gasped, "What kind of sick excuse did you make up for my mom?"

"I forged a letter saying that you were running away." Xavier explained simply.

"What about Richard? And, what did you do to me the last to days?" I asked, feeling a blue bracelet on my wrist.

"I've been experimenting." Xavier clarified.

"Experimenting on what?" I asked.

(A/N: Okay, I'm leaving this part out so I won't gross your minds out)

"You have one sick, and twisted mind." I replied, trying to contain my barf.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Xavier said.

Then, Xavier said, "I'm going to get some wood for a fire. Will you be okay by yourself?"

I rolled my eyes, "What do you think? I was kidnapped when I was left alone last time.

"I'll take that as a yes." Xavier said.

Xavier left the pit, not acknowledging his left behind cell phone.

I grinned at myself. And Bingo was his name-o.

For someone who was so smart, Xavier was kind of stupid.

I called Richard instantly.

"Hello?" Richard asked.

His voice sounded weary, as if he hadn't slept for two nights.

"Richard?" I whispered.

"Kori?" Richard gasped.

"Shh! Quiet! He might come back." I warned.

"Who, Kori?" Richard asked.

Just then, Xavier walked back in, and I quickly hid his cell phone, "Kori, do you want pine, or maple?" Xavier asked.

"What's the difference?" I asked stupidly.

"Maple is farther away…"

I cut Xavier off, "Maple."

"Okay, maple it is." Xavier said.

Xavier went back up the hole, and I took the cell phone from my light blue jacket.

"Kori, who was that?" Richard asked.

"I can't explain much right now. All I can say is that Xavier kidnapped me, and has been doing some sort of sick experimenting on me." I explained.

"Are you okay, Kori?" Richard asked, worried.

"Richard, contact the police, please. Xavier's going to give me some sleeping syrup, and I'll fall asleep. After I wake up, I won't remember what had happened until twenty minutes later. Xavier will probably do some sick thing to me. I can't talk right now because Xavier is coming back with some wood. Bye Richard." I hung up.

Hopefully there were police that were tracking my phone call next to Richard, because there was no way I could call him back.

I threw the cell phone back where it was right as Xavier came back.

"Okay, Kori. I'm going to give you this syrup. It'll all be over soon." Xavier said, taking the chemicals out of their shaft.

I wanted to kick him and run away, but before I could do so, I got really dizzy. Everything was fading. All I could remember was Xavier trying to kiss me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Gosh, I have a dark side to me. Mwhahaha!!!! Ahem…sorry guys. **

**Gosh, this is a really sucky chapter!!! Please don't hate me!!! I did my best, but I couldn't think of anything else, and the pressure was really high!!! I should just quit...**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back!!! And no longer grounded:D Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

I woke up with a start and my eyes snapped open. 

For a moment I feared I was blind, because It was so dark in the place I was in. But a frantic look around located a small gleam of orange light in a crack to my right some distance away. It notified me that it was daylight out.

I groped around with my hands and found that I was laying on some kind of cold surface boarded that had been laid on a rough, hard surface. Carefully, I shifted my weight to the side and bending over to find I was on a metal table. My hands were spread out and chained tightly to each side turning my hand white. I tightened my fist and try to break free. Although in my mind I found it obviously impossible to damage steal metal, my arms found otherwise as I continually beat my wrist against the chain bracelet. My painic easily found its was into my brain knowing all to well that I needed more than just my fists to get out of this situation. I thought back to defence class and all the techniques we had learned to defend ourselves. Though non of the methods had anything to do with getting out of chains. That was just a waste of P.E. class.

After a couple of minutes I grew tired and my wrists started to throb. I laid my head completely down, squeezing my eyes shut trying to think back. _How long have I been asleep?_ I mentally asked myself.

The air was cold and damp, making my body shiver. I felt awful, nauseous and dizzy, and despite the chill I was now sweating profusely.

My eyes once again shot open as a thought accrued. I quickly looked down to check my clothes. Mud still mudged into the red fabric, I was still wearing the same thing I wore yesterday or the day before... however long I've been out. I sighed of complete relief and blushed horrified at the possible thought.

I shook my thoughts, hating the mere desire of such a grotest thing.

I gave a small yawn, I guess I was still effected with the syrup and that's what confused me. Why didn't Xavier do anything to me while I was sleeping? I pushed the "maybe he changed" answer far out of my mind, I wasn't going to make that mistake again.

I lay back down utter confused, slightly banging my head against the metal in frustration.

A sharp pain started to twist my gut from possible the lack of food or the fact that it maybe my time of the month. I groaned, "Please not now." I brought my knees up to put pressure on my side for relief, but that only eased some of the pain. I groaned yet again at the pain and suddenly gasped at the chuckling echo around the darkness.

I cried out in anguish and grief, looking around frantically for the source of the sound.

"Xavier?" I blared, scratching my irritant throat with a harp piping voice.

"The one and only." He lamely commenting before flicking on a switch, blinding me with the sudden bright light.

My eyes squinted trying to adjust to the illuminate room. I reflexed my arm to shielded my eyes, only to have it struggling against the metal bracelet. I abruptly stopped moving in realization.

The thick and heavy silence that now filled the room, terrified me into anxiety. I listened carefully for steps, but non were heard as expected and only my rapid breathing was detected.

"Xavier!" I exhaled. I tried to make out his figure but only saw the black blob moving. I hearing sounds of a drawers opening and shutting to where I figured he must be looking for something.

Bottles clinging together vibrated, I imagined him still mixing chemicals. Or had he been done with experimenting on me.

My heart rate quicken thinking of the experiments and what they could do to me. The thought of death came after only causing me to sweat more. '_Please no! please no' _I thought frantically, trying more harder to adapt to the light and see what was going on.

My eyes finally came to view and I saw Xavier's back turned to me while he examined something. "W-What are you doing?" I interrogative finding voice weaken. My curiosity had increased when the green liquid Xavier was pouring turned to a dark red. Blood came to mind but I quickly pushed it out, scared for my life.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He ridiculed, stealing my attention back to him.

My teethed clinched and my brows furred. I was tired of guessing!

It was like a sick game where nothing made sense. I wanted to know right now what was going on and how long I had slept this times and--- the list of questions were continuous but as I saw Xavier, my main question was---

"What happen to your suit?" I asked, referring to the big gash slice to what seemed a deep cut. All around blood soaked and stained his fabric.

Xavier or "Red X" turn his unmasked head to look at me with a teased expression on his face .

"Awe.. I didn't know you cared." He taunted, his voice was full of amusement and mockery.

"I don't." I sneered not allowing him to ridicule me, "I'm just trying to get a clue as to what's been going on!" I ended up shouted, hating him in a long run.

Richard was right, he was so very right. Xavier was nothing but a jerk and a con-artist and I was a fool to fall for him and his lies.

I groaned miserably.

If I get out of this alive, I won't ever go against Richard's word ever again!

Xavier didn't even flinch at my tone, he still keep that stupidly insane grin on his face that annoyed me to a higher level than Komi could ever muster.

"We'll," He turned to me reclining his palm on the counter, supporting his leaning position, "If you just have to know.. I guess I could tell you. He paused for a second, On the other hand I could just choose not too---"

"Xavier, you tell me now!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

X's expression turned from amused to angry in seconds. "Only if you be a good little girl and shut up!!"

I jumped at his roar and pressed against the table, somewhat hoping that it would swallow me whole and take me out of this grim place.

After a few minutes of silence, he spoke again. "I guess since you're being good... I went out to steal something I was missing and was almost caught by the police and that stupid boyfriend of yours." He mumbled holding back some minor details.

My ears perk up when Xavier mentioned my boyf- Richard.. but wait. Why was Richard at a crime scene?

"Oh but don't worry... I took care of him." Xavier reported interrupting my thoughts.

It took me a second before I completely comprehended what he meant, "What did you do to him!" I cried hoping Richard wasn't hurt. My breathing became rapid.

"Why don't you ask him." Xavier commented, walking over to a door panel and enter some numbers. With the green access granted light, the door swished open.

"Richard!" I yelled, tears spilling down my cheeks. There hung the raven haired boy, badly bruised and cut up, blood visible everywhere. He seemed to be unconscious with his eyelids closed firmly and his head facing down.

"What did you do to him!" I repeated bawling.

Xavier ignored my question and walked back to his counter where all this tools were.

"Answer me!" I struggled to get my hands on Xavier for being so inhuman.

Xavier chuckled, "Want the details." He smirked wickedly.

More tears flowed as images of my Richard getting beaten and cut. Richard was so sweet. He didn't deserve any of this... and I don't deserve him. I mentally cried.

"Stop squirming you're not going to get anywhere." Xavier stated turning his back once more to continue with his tasks.

I stop and froze when an idea suddenly struck me, his cell phone! I frantically searched my thoughts trying to remember where I had put it.

Oh wait. I thought, It's on the counter. I then spotted the cell phone that Xavier just picked up and started dialing. I silently scolded myself for calling Richard instead of the police but now my thoughts directed to who Xavier was calling. "Hey," Xavier addressed to the unidentified person. I strained my ears but only heard muffels on the other line.

"Ya," Xavier responded, "..Just meet me there ten tonight...ya...hmm bye." He hung up. Weary, his mind looked like it was somewhere else for a second, "Who was that? I couldn't help but ask knowing I wouldn't get anything out of him.

"No body." He quickly muttered and before he could make another comment something harshly sounded.

An impulsive moan came from Richard's lips and his eyelids reluctantly started to open.

"Richard!" Was first that came out of my mouth.

Richard's eyes squinted to the bright light, groaning irritably

"Kori." His voice was loud yet still weaken.

He seem to struggle a bit with his eyes and his wrist as he noticed the chains. I watched intently as finally he seem to get a clear view.

"Kori!" He shouted across the room eyeing me for any marks or cuts.

Before I had a chance to speak a hand slapped over my mouth preventing me too.

"Xavier! Let her go!" Richard bellowed, his bloodshot eyes turned into slits at his cousin's name.

"Not a chance Richie, you're not getting what you want this time... not while I have my eye on the prize too." Xaiver tightening his palm over my mouth.

"She's not a prize!" Richard raved, shooting hateful glares over to Xavier.

I felt my eyes widen. Even throughout all the danger, I still managed to feel flushed from what Richard had said. It gave me a warm sensation that I found soothing for my chilled body.

Quickly I leaned back turning my head to the side to get Xavier's hand from my mouth. "Richard, are you okay!?" I ask him before I was again sealed shut by the annoying Red X gloved covered hand.

"I'm fine! Don't worry, Kori you won't be here much longer." He affirmed his blue eyes full of comfort.

Hope filled my heart while I tried nodding with Xavier's hand pressing me against the table.

"We'll see about that." Xavier mumbled, loud enough for both of us to hear. He released me and walked to his desk. Swiping his keys, he headed for the door marked 'Authorized Personal Only'. It slid open with a whish sound and when he got out of the doorway and into the hall the door promptly shut behind him.

"Richard what are we going to do?! I know Xavier has something planned! I know that's why he's so confident!" I sobbed lowering my head. As I did I felt a strain of my hair fall, tickling my forehead. I had the urge to brush it away, but my chained hands averted back, prevented my attempt.

"Don't worry Kori, the police had came up with an idea for me to be the bate, Xavier wasn't smart enough to search me for a tracking device." Richard smiled weakly lifting his red sweatshirt a little to show me a red blinking contrivance hooked onto the waistline of his pants.

A large smile spread across my face with relief but faded, "Why would the police put you in that kind of danger?! Don't they know how dangerous and risky that is!" I boiled lifting my head and gaze to Richard.

"It was the only quickest way to find you and I'm the one who volunteered, the police didn't make me do anything!" He whispered in a slight angry tone. "Besides I'm the only one Xavier would take a fist to. He would want me to suffer by making me watch you die, or whatever he would have done to you. He hates me, and this was exactly why I didn't want you seeing him; because I knew he was up to something... Just like all the times before." He raised his voice.

I flinched a bit but then after gave a long sigh, "Richard I'm sorry I- don't know I thought we straighten this out- didn't we."

Richard sighed too, "No.. I'm sorry Kori, I'm just aggravated that Xavier got this far, but at least the police are coming for us. That way and can laugh at Xavier when he finds out how stupid he was for-"

"Want to finish that sentence Richard." Xavier's voice sounded in the dark corner of the room. I turned my head and there Xavier stepped out into view with a grim frown and a tighten fist.

Silence filled the room and neither I or Richard said anything. I watched Xavier scarcely uncertain of what he was to do.

Xavier looked from me to Richard and started his way towards Richard. Richard's eyes slightly widen but showed no facial expressions as Xavier inched closer.

It seemed at the longest that Xavier stared at Richard, both matching with deep frowns and hateful glares.

Without another second wasted Xavier grabbed for the device that latched onto Richard's jeans and aggressively snatched it away, before Richard would reach for it.

I gasped.

Now holding the machine, Xavier clenched his free fist harder while his jaw tightened.

"Guess I'm not as stupid as you thought, Grayson!" his breathing became heavy, I have this place wired and camera motion detectors in every room." Xaiver huffed.

Richard didn't reply as I thought he would, only giving an annoyed look. "It's over Xavier, the police are on there way now. Maybe if you just give yourself up this all would be easier." Richard explained trying to help but only had Xavier turn his back on him.

After minutes of no response Richard got annoyed.

"Come on... I'm trying to give you a chance here, despite all the crud you put me through, don't you think that I'm better than that. I won't hold a grudge on you forever, but I got to know if you deserve it, if you even care that you could be prisoned for life if you continue this act!" Richard consoled as best as he could.

Xavier stood there, his back still turned to Richard, he didn't move. He barely breathed, his brown eyes were distracted, staring intently on the floor.

"Xavier?" My voice cracked.

The roaring sound of sirens sounded from above the underground hideout. Voices were shouted but I couldn't make them out, footsteps pounded the ground shaking the ceiling and the equiptment.

Xavier didn't look surprise nor showed any sigh of movement to his face or any parts of the body. He looked so lost. I looked to Richard, his face had a small smile but I knew he only did that for my sake.

In no time at all, the door was being pounded and when non of us answered, the door had been kicked down fiercly, allowing the officers to flood in many at a time, holding their rifles firmly against their suited chests. They all gave identical expressions of cold stone and harsh facial frowns at Xavier who still stood but now faced the group of law officers giving no sign of fear or terror.

Police surrounded Xavier blocking my view of him and only hearing the sound of handcuffs being snapped on.

The front door opened then and two police men barged in with hats identifing them higher than others. Seeing the scene before them, they drew their own guns and rushed forward. One of the officers grabbed Xavier by the shoulder and shoved him hard to the ground. "Get down and don't move!" He barked.

As for the other officer who had arrived with the Captain, took out his communicator. He called for the ambulance seeing Richard's condition.

Motionless on the ground Xavier had police approaching him and ordering him up. Stuggling as he did he finally managed to stand up straight. Some officials came to me and started tampering with the chain locks.

Three others went to Richard giving him a light pat on the back and proceeded with unchaining him. "Red X you are under arrest for allegedly kidnapping, stealing, drug deals, and attempting murder." The captain yelled ruffly handcuffing Xaiver's wrists behind his back and ordering him to get up.

'That's what the phone call was for.' The thought stuck me while hearing the Captain mention a drug deal.

"Miranda rights state you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney during interrogation." The Captain delcared. I exhaled sharply. I hadn't even realized I had been holding my breath.

From the on I blocked everything out, inwardly sighing, knowing Xavier wouldn't get off so easily and with his records, I don't think he'll ever be threatened fairly in speech or anything for that matter. He'd always be identified as a criminal.

Xavier stood stumbling with tears falling down his cheeks. I felt myself shedding a tear also at the life he had chose and I prayed he would be given another chance soon if at all possible.

Only God knew how this would all end.

* * *

**My brother-in-laws a cop so thats why I know a little about the miranda rights and such. Re****view!**


	15. New Years

**Authors' Note: Hey guys, just wanted to say sorry for not updating in about 5 months... (laughs)...anyways, here's the chapter! And I wanted to let you know that the last two chapters will be written by me AND Lilo (AKA, Longhairedhorse). Hope you enjoy!!!**

* * *

Heavy snow clouds filled the sky, releasing little white droplets down, covering everything in blankets of white and chilling the air. 

There I stood in my black fitted dress, my hair in tight curls under my brightly colored "Happy New Years" tiara.

Not even a full week had past since the arresting of Xavier and now came New years and the excitement of a new year filled everyone... But me.

I'm happy its all over but something keeps me from enjoying this celebration. The same day we were found was the same day I was pulled in a bone crushing hug my mom collapsed me in. My sister, who was now getting more emotional, was crying at my side and go all the ways to make my needs satisfied.

I had to make her sit down when she offered to get me a glass of water though she was exhausted from the extra weight.

I laughed at the relieved expression she gave me, like she wanted to help me but she'd rather be sitting that moment.

I then offered her a glass of water which changed to a hot chocolate with 7 marshmallows, cravings were getting to her too.

I shook my head, trying to get the thousands of snowflakes out of my hair, but try as I might they wouldn't budge.  
That's when I felt a hand lightly brushing my hair and dusting off the white ice. I slightly smiled to myself and as I saw them fall in front of me so did my troubled thoughts go with it.

"Hey," A voice softly spoke placing the same hand from my hair to my hand and lightly squeezed it.

I matched the strength and tightened my grip too. I smiled once again and looked up the the owner of the hand and into his sapphire eyes.

"Thanks." I whispered quietly.

Nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing.

"Thanks for what?"

Except for that...You'd think he'd remember!

"For saving my life, of course."

"It was nothing. You woulda done the same thing for me." Richard whispered back.

'If I were brave enough, maybe...' I mumbled to myself.

"Huh?" Richard said curiously.

"Nothing." I quickly replied, putting on a relieved smile when he shrugged it off.

I would have put my life down for him I finally though, since we'll.. I'd do anything for him.

I sighed inwardly, I had finally admitted to myself I liked Richard, I had affirmed it... I loved him.

If only I could get those words out.

I glanced at him shyly to find his eyes rested on me. I blushed and without warning started to shiver... Since when had the temperature drop?

I blushed an even darker shade of red when I thought of the deeper meaning.

Richard must have notice my shaking because before I knew it, a relieving warm soft material had been draped around my shoulders.

Cliche' as it may sound, it really felt like getting into a lukewarm bath after a cold winter day. Just having HIS coat touching my bear shoulders brought a warm sensation in my body, that seem to fill me with energy.

...Right Now all thoughts were on pause.

I turned my head and studied the sewed letters on the upper part of the sleeve, identifying Richards leather brown jacket he had gotten a few years back from his hopefully future adopted mother, Diana.

The letters where his initial RG, Diana had bought it and sewed the letters on herself. She wanted him to have something that was his, something he would appreciate and more importantly to show she cared.

I smiled at the thought of all the good memories that even remotely related to Richard, had made me grin and just... seemed to have this incredible effect on me.

I don't think I could recall a sad time with Richard not even awkward, overlooking the ordeals we had these past few weeks.

I shivered once more, for the person I cared for, had put his arms around my waist and hugged me gently.

"Richard..." I said.

I couldn't finish my sentence. No matter what I did, I just couldn't.

"Yes, Kori?" Richard repeated for the fifth time.

I breathed in lightly. I had to do this the most simplest way that I could, which of course wouldn't be the always nice, simple, and sweet, "I love you." No, it had to be much more different, "Haveyoueverlovedsomeonewhohappenedtobeyourbestfriend'scousinwhojustsohappenedtobeevil, butyoudidn'tknowitbecauseyouweretoomuchinlovewithsaidcousin, andthenrealizedthatthepersonyoureallylovedwasyourbestfriend?" I said super quickly.

I hate to admit it, but whenever I get nervous about something, I tend to babble.

A LOT.

Richard stared at me with a blank expression on his face, "What?"

"Have you ever loved your best friend, but didn't realize it until now?" I asked again.

Okay, so it wasn't exactly now, but it was still semi-true.

Richard sighed, "Well, I've always loved a best friend of mine, but I could never find out if she loved me back."

I took a deep breath, "Richard, I..."

I was cut off by my mom's screaming inside the house.

"What was that?" I asked Richard.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out." Richard sprang into action...

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed that! Now, may I let you know that you will only be able to tell who wrote which paragraph by our voices. (You know, in the steps of writing. I think voice is the 2nd or 3rd step, or something like that.)**


	16. Happy Ending

**Authors' Notes: We will be having a sequel to the story, but it may take a while to get up!!!! Right now, we're just worried about completing the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Teen Titans, blahblahblahblahblhablah!**

* * *

Last chapter..

* * *

_I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out." Richard sprang into action.._

* * *

Never in my life had I ran so fast before. I nearly collided in most of our furniture in every room. Richard followed close behind, but at my speed me just have been pretty darn fit. 

"Mom!" I yelled in turmoil.

Looking in the den I then heard Kori come quick! Automatically my legs accelerate and I sprint to the kitchen where my Mom's desperate cries where heard. I swung open the kitchen slide door to find my mom.

"Komi!" I screamed feeling my heart leap in my throat. Komi sat on the floor in a puddle of blood.

Komi shook uncontrollably. She wrenched visibly while breathing sharply, "The baby," she inhaled,"the baby's coming." Komi finished, holding her abdomen and whimpered loudly.

My eyes widen alarmingly. I stared down at my sister, blinking once or twice. My breathing began to increase as my eyes shifted from my mom to Richard quickly I take in a few breaths almost forgetting to breath, my mind racing at a hundred miles. I wasn't sure what to say or how to react in this situation.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Richard stepped in obvious to my stupor state, "I'll get her suitcase," he continued, "Kori you and your mom get Komi to the car!" he ordered quickly already taking off to Komi's room to get her things.

Without another word I rushed to her side and bent down to her level.

Suddenly, She gasped.

huff... huff... huff...

Tears were forming in her eyes as she felt the real pain coming. I put my hand on Komi's face to wipe away her mix of sweat and tears. "How far apart are they?"  
Another cry of pain escaped her mouth and she squeezes my hand tightly.

"Oh, another contraction." She said, squeezing my hand harder.

"Shhhh, it's all right...I'm here, mom's here...You can do this!" I say calmly. Honestly I had no idea what to do now.

"I don't know, this is the first one that felt like a real contraction, most of the pain has been in my back."

The contraction eased up and I sat her up still holding her hand, calmly breathing for about five minutes until another one just as powerful goes through her. She held my hand tighter again and practically squeezes it until I thinks she might break it. When the contraction passed, I sighed heavily, "Komi we getting you to the car but we need you to help us get you up. I shakily, yet calmly voice said.

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! " She yelled once more. She was sweating and her shallow breathing continued.

"I can't! I can't! It hurts. I can't move!" Komi went hysteria, winced visibly.

I looked up to mom who had her hands collapsed in a prayer-like manner.

"Mom! Help me get Komi to the car!" I pleaded over yet another incredulous loud shriek.

Mom seem to snap out of her trance and nod, rushed to Komi side automatic taking her arm.

"Okay ready...now!"

* * *

"Easy, take on step at a time." I directed Komi slowly taking her down the steps in the front yard. I felt like if we walked any slower and she'd have the baby here in our front door. "Come on Mom we have to speed up." I stressed, this whole thing was taking a toll on me, I could begin to imagine what it was doing to Komi. 

"I can't, I can't!" Komi screamed trying to wiggle out of our grasps.

We stopped in front of car. "No, Komi we're here... Just get into the car, I promise you can lay down in the back seat, just get in!" I exhaled exhaustedly.

Komi weight had crushed all my remaining energy from today.

"Come on Komi" Mom gave a little pushed. Arm to arm we supported a heavily breathing Komi to the back car door.

A door was slammed behind followed by a voice, "I've got her things!" Richard announced carrying two large suitcases to the car.

"Deep breaths Komi." I repeated to her now turning my attention to Richard.

"Richard hand me the suitcases, you get Komi." I told him.

Since he was stronger I felt it was only right that we switch jobs.

"Alright." Richard handed me the suitcases.

I let go of Komi who was still being supported by mom and took the cases. Richard immediately grabbed Komi's arm when she looked as if she'd fall. "Okay Komi lets get in." Richard opened the car door, helping Komi in the back.

"Mom where are the keys!" I called to her.

"Oh here." She took a chance and threw me her purse, never letting go of Komi.

I caught it and dug through the white purse. The car door shut and now Komi was laying down inside the car. I sighed of relief but groaned knowing I probably have to help her again when she has to get out of the car at the hospital.

"I've got it!" I felt the metal shaped key and yanked it out, tossing the purse to Richard.

"Get in!" I call out and rush to the drivers seat. Mom got in the back with Komi and Richard sat up front. "Kori do you want me to drive?" Richard ask knowing I got a little nervous behind the wheel, I had just got my driver's license two months ago.

"I'm fine." I assured Richard, I then turn to look in back seat, "Mom, buckle Komi!" I told her, knowing very well she couldn't think for herself when her own baby was having a baby.

Buckling myself, I finally put the key in the ignition and the engine came to life.  
Putting the gear in reverse I and stomped on the accelerate pedal, within seconds we were out of the driveway and raced off for the hospital.

* * *

I couldn't believe it. 

First of all, since my sister was only six weeks pregnant, this WASN'T on my agenda for today or for at least seven to eight more months!

Richard was screaming next to me as Komi crunched his hand, "Richard! Keep it down! I am trying to concentrate!" I yelled at him.

"But she's so...strong." Richard replied, trying not to scream...again...

"Ander girls have always been strong at everything we do. Get over it." I replied, keeping my eyes on the road.

Komi screached in pain again, and so did Richard.

"Komi, how far apart are the contractions?" My mom asked, holding her other hand, she wasn't as whimpy as Richard, apparently.

But the only thing that answered her was a loud scream.

"Komi take deep breaths, like this," I instructed, "and we'll be there in a few minutes."

Five minutes later, we finally arrived at the hospital, "Okay, Komi, keep breathing. We're here."

"Can I let go now?" Richard inquired, grasping his seat so he wouldn't scream.

"NO!" I yelled at him, "You're going to hold her hand until my little niece or nephew is born."

Richard had a puppy dog pout on his face, and it stayed there until right before the baby was born.

"Richard, why don't you take a break?" My mom asked him, "I can take things over from here."

"Thanks Ms. Anders." Richard replied, shaking his hand to get the blood flowing again.

And he walked right back outside, and sat next to me on the bench, "Hey." he said.

I didn't reply. I was to tired. I just looked down at my shoes.

"What's wrong, Kor?" Richard asked, feeling my pain, somehow.

"I'm sorry." I said, "I'm sorry for everything! Not believing you about Xavier, the kidnapping, you risking your life to save mine, and now this, right before I tell you something super important, this happens."

Richard blinked at me, "I already said, 'I forgive you'---which I meant---to everyone of those things you just said."

"Not the last one." I mumbled.

"Well, I have a question about that one..." Richard said.

"What?" I asked, tears straining my eyes.

"What were you going to tell me that was super important?" Richard asked.

Silence.

"Kori?"

"I...I...I...I was...I was going to...to...to tell you that..." I searched for the words that I was about to say earlier.

But before I could get them out, we heard another scream from my mom and Komi.

We rushed in, "What's wrong?" I asked.

The doctor looked up from his pedestal, "Nothing. Komi is just giving birth a little bit too early---which is common for pregnant teenagers---and she's feeling a lot of pain. And, of course, when a mom's baby is in pain, so is the mom."

Richard and I exchanged glances, "Ok, just making sure nothing bad happened." I replied, walking back outside, wanting to stay and watch the miracle of birth, but slowly walking back, Richard followed me as well.

"So, you were saying?" Richard asked.

"I..." I just couldn't say it! I always came so close to telling him, that now I expected something else to disturb our peace as I tried to force out my true feelings for him.

"Kori?" Richard asked, "Kori?"

Blackout.

* * *

I woke up with Richard, my mom, Komi---who was in a wheelchair---, and a baby around me, "What's going on?" I asked. 

"You were going to tell me something..._important_...and you blacked out for some reason." Richard explained, holding my hand.

I felt my head, "I have such a bad headache," I said, when I noticed a half a foot baby in my sister's arms, "Who's that?"

"This is your new little niece, Anna." My mom introduced my new little niece.

"Aww!!! You gave birth! And she isn't dead!" I exclaimed.

Komi nodded, "Yes, but we have to be very careful with baby Anna, because she has a hole in her heart."

I gasped, "Poor baby!"

Then I noticed someone missing, "Wait, where's Ryan?"

"Ryan's at the house with Bruce." Richard replied.

"Okay, good." I smiled.

Komi noticed the look that I gave her and said, "Come on mom, let's give them some privacy."

My mom rolled Komi's wheelchair out the door.

"Komi will probably have to be in that wheelchair for about a month." Richard whispered, squeazing my hand.

"I know." My voice was just above a whisper.

Silence.

"So what were you going to tell me that was so important?" Richard asked, breaking the silence that had held upon us.

I took a deep breath, "I'm not sure that I want to tell you anymore."

"What? But we always tell eachother _everything_. Why not get this last secret out?" Richard asked.

"Because...because... Because it might ruin our relationship." I stated.

Well, it was true, wasn't it? If Richard didn't feel the same way, it would flush away our whole entire friendship!

Richard took my other hand and held them both closer to him, "Look Kori, we have been best friends since before we were three. I don't think that telling me one little secret is going to ruin all those years of our friendship."

I sighed, "Okay, the truth is..." I paused, looked around to make sure nothing was going to interrupt me..._again_...

I continued on, "I love you, Richard."

That was it! I said it! Our friendship was _over_! You hear me? O-VER!

But then, Richard smiled at me---wait a minute, he _smiled_ at _me_! Did this mean he loved me too?

"I have some news for you, Kori." Richard said mysteriously.

"What?" I asked, expecting the worse.

"I love you too." Richard said.

I couldn't believe my ears! Not knowing _what _to do next, I kissed him. _On the lips_!

There it was, my happy ending...for now, anyways.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I (Kacey) finished it off. What do you think?????? Did you like it??? I hope you enjoyed the part where Richard screamed like a girl! (LOL) It was a joy writing this story, and I can't wait til I get the pleasure to start working on the sequel with Lilo. Thank you all so much for reading, and be on the look out for our sequel!**


End file.
